


Mad City

by Lillesbolix



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crying, Gang AU, Gang Violence, I'm way too soft to do that, Jaehyun is a good alpha, Johnny is a softie uwu, Mafia AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nobody of the boys dies, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Omega Seo Youngho | Johnny, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Taeyong is a bad bitch, That's it, also I made Haechan kinda mean I'm sorry baby, gosh I'm so bad at tagging this is hard, renjun's a sniper cause that's hot, sensitive Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillesbolix/pseuds/Lillesbolix
Summary: The government had long since given up stopping the gang wars in Seoul. The gangs were much too strong and ruled over society. Many gangs ruled unofficially over the city that had clearly earned the nickname "Mad City" over the years. They came and went. But over several years now a certain gang wears the undisputed crown.NCT was feared and silently honored. Nobody knew exactly how many members the gang had, but they were everywhere. They had even made a name for themselves beyond the borders of Korea. They were powerful and cruel. And they won every fight.Their famous Omega leader Lee Taeyong bore the name "King of the Underground" and was feared equally amongst Alphas and Omegas.And everybody knew you don't fuck with NCT.-----or alternatively: I've been plotting this since October 2018 please read.





	1. fight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends who gave my stupid ideas so much love and support that it gave me enough motivation to write this monstrosity.  
You're in for something the characters have more background story than I feel like I have myself. I have a folder full of handwritten notes for this shit. Why am I doing this. I'm sure it'll get better just sick with me for now.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry Chungha but you were the first female solo artist I could think of.

Footsteps made by heavy leather boots and the jingling off jewellery echoed off the walls of the abandoned old train tunnel. Two men came around the corner. Both were tall and dressed in complete black. A woman hurried their way, her high heeled boots making a loud clacking sound on the stone ground. Her shoulders were hunched and she stopped several meters in front of them, looking to the ground.

“Why did you call me here?” The women asked with a slightly trembling voice. Her gaze travelling from the ground up to their face. “Don’t play dumb, Chungha” the smaller male replied. His voice calm but ice cold. He made one step in her direction and she flinched. He crooked his head and his jewellery gleamed in the light. “On of our members disappeared. We know you two had a deal. You owe us money, and a life too now. Did you think we wouldn’t notice? Cause we have so many members, huh?” he chuckled, his earrings jingling as he shook his head. “Oh Chungha”, he clicked his tongue, his voice dark “everyone knows, you don't fuck with NCT” his smiling face turning into a scowl and his sweet cinnamon scent turned spicy and burning. “Too sad you learn it just now” faster than the woman could process, he moved his hand, only a silver flash from his big rings on his fingers gave away he even moved. He was pointing a gun to her face. Her eyes widened, but before she could do anything he already pulled the trigger and the body of the woman slumped to the ground. 

He slowly walked to her, turning her face with his shoe. She whimpered and looked up to him. Eyes full of fear but slowly fogging up from all the blood she’s loosing. She choked and coughed up some blood. “This is for Hansol” he hissed and spat in her face. His dark eyes burning with hate and his dyed hair shining blood red in the yellow light. He lifted his foot to stomp on her face when the other male that watched the whole scene unfurl silently with attentive eyes lay his hand on his shoulder.

“Taeyong” he addressed the other male. His voice was surprisingly soft. “Our task is done. Let her bleed to death here. It won’t bring us Hansol back anyway.” Taeyong turned to the other man and his shoulder slumped. All energy seemed drained from him suddenly. “I know, Jaehyun.” He mumbled quietly and let Jaehyun pull him in a quick hug. “You can’t save everybody, Taeyong. We all know the risk of living like this. It’s okay.” He murmured while caressing the other’s flaming red hair. “Let’s go home” he said, “the others are waiting.”

—————

As Jaehyun and Taeyong stepped into the big salon of the NCT mansion they were greeted by a very common scenario. Winwin, their tall, scary chinese member sat on one of the big designer couches, with his mate on his lap, his arms securely around his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. He looked uninterested as he watched the scene in front of him. 

The two newest member of NCT were fighting - again. Their scents were filling the whole room. Haechan’s usual smokey scent expanded to a full forest fire while Mark just reeked of distress, hurt and fear.  
The Omega was curled into Johnny’s side who stroked his back and tried to keep him standing. He was quivering like a leaf and his heart wrenching sobs were nearly drown out by Haechan’s angry yelling. “Why are you always whining around. You're such a weak pussy. Man up already. You’re a disappointment to all of us!” He struggled against Doyoung’s grasp around him trying to keep him away from Mark. 

“What is going on here?” demanded Taeyong and hurried into the salon to stand in front of Haechan. “What do you think are you doing, Donghyuck?” His face was angry and he looked purely demonic. Haechan definitely must have seen some shit, because he wasn’t really faced by it. “Look at him! That pussy is into Omegas for sure! You’re so weak you couldn’t even be around an Alpha, huh?” Haechan’s eyes were full of disgust while watching Mark just cry harder and digging his nails into Johnny’s back. Johnny hung his head. His sadness started joining the other scents of pity, anger and fear that hung heavy in the air. “Okay, that’s enough” growled Taeyong and cinnamon started filling the air. Despite him being an Omega, he dominated the room and the other Omega in the room started squirming and barely showing this neck in submission. Even the Alphas started to shift around.

“I’ll not tolerate your behaviour towards Mark. I never wanna hear an aspersion towards Mark or any Omega at this point from your mouth again. Or else I’ll kick you out and you know what happens to the people that get kicked out. I’ll break your neck with my own two hands. Do you understand me?” Taeyong looked Haechan sharp in the eyes, teeth bared and ready for a flight. But Haechan knew better than to challenge the “king of the underground” as Taeyong was called. No Omega was as feared and silently admired like him. He swallowed the urge to fight back down and hung his hand. “Yeah, I understand” he said between gritted teeth. 

“Good” said Taeyong, “now go and think about what you just said.” Haechan walked past Taeyong and without looking at anybody he exited the room.  
Taeyong sighed and sat down on one of the white designer couches next to Taeil. Jaehyun followed and sat next to him on his left. With a groan he burried his face in his hands.

Johnny managed to calm Mark down a little during their fight and only quiet sniffles could be heard now the scent of sadness still filled the room. Doyoung sighed and went with his hand through his brown hair. “Johnny, would you bring Mark to his room and stay with him there for a while?” He asked with a soft voice and sat down next to Sicheng and Yuta. 

Johnny nodded and quickly carried Mark bridal style out of the room. They were really close, you could think they’re mated. But the Omega assured Taeyong when he asked that they just feel “comfortable around each other”. Mark joined the group just a month ago in a really not good state but immediately trusted the other Omega.

“What was I thinking when I took that kid in here. He’s horrible!” Groaned Taeyong as soon as the two have left the room. “He’s the best thief in the city. I’m sure he will be good use for us in the future.” said Taeil calmly for matters of fact. “I know, Hyung but his personality is horrible. And I can’t let him terrorise Mark like that.” “Yeah, I have to agree with Taeyong-hyung. I don’t really know what to think about him.” chimed Yuta in “Also, his scent is off putting. I don’t like it. It kinda scares me.” He wiggled further back into his mate’s embrace and Sicheng lifted his chin from his shoulder. “Yeah, I don’t like that guy.” added Sicheng.

Taeyong sighed again. “But killing him would be a waste of talent. Maybe he just needs time to adjust.” meant Jaehyun and stood up to get a drink from the kitchen. “I quite like him actually” mumbled Taeil “he can be very funny and charming - if he wants to.”  
“I do believe in his qualities. We’ll see about it. But where are Jisung and Chenle?” Taeyong stood up. “Your kids were on the roof the last time I saw them. They’re practicing shooting with the poor pigeons.” 

Taeyong chuckled. Good, I’ll go get them.” He was about to exit the room when he stopped. “Oh Yuta? Would you tell Lucas to meet my in my room when you cross his way?” Yuta smiled his usual sweet smile. “Sure Hyung.”


	2. save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my dudes, this chapter has MarkxDaniel. Yeah I know ew, gross now that Daniel has a fucking cute gf. But I wrote this chapter back in November, I believe and Daniel didn't ride Jihyo's strap back then yet so just bare with me. I tried to change it, but there's literally no other Idol of a big popular boygroup that Mark has interacted with. I mean there's Xiumin but the age gap would have been kinda weird. Also, I'm not emotionally attached to Wanna One so I can let them be the bad guys.  
I literally know nothing other than the basics about Wanna One. I just randomly picked people while writing. I'm sure you're a really sweet person Guanlin, I'm sorry.  
A right before I forget:
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains tried abuse/rape? idk Daniel is mad and corners Mark? So if this may be triggering to you, please don't read.  
It's mark's backstory and how he got into NCT.

Chapter 2

Mark was slowly lowered onto the soft white sheets and a hand brushed over his hair. That just made him cry harder. His sniffles rose up to choked sobs again and curled himself into a little ball. He just wanted it to stop. Images flashed in front of his closed eyes and he felt the memories trying to creep up to him. 

Hands were suddenly on his wrist and Mark flinched. “Shhh baby” murmured Johnny “everything is okay. I’m here. Nobody can hurt you. I’m here.” He could smell how the other Omega realised calming pheromones into the air. He sat in front of him, holding Mark’s hands to his chest. “Mark, you need to breathe. Everything's okay, you just need to breathe, darling. Just do it like I do. In and out. Breathe in”, Mark could feel Johnny’s chest rising under his hands and took in a shaky breathe as well. “Very good, baby. You’re doing great Now, breathe out.” Mark could feel Johnny’s chest fall and he exhaled. “Perfect baby. Yes, just like that. You can do it.”

They repeated the same process a few more times until Mark calmed down a little. “Wanna cuddle?” Johnny asked and lay down. Mark nodded and lay down next to him on the big bed. He curled into his side and hold onto his hands tight. Johnny guided Mark’s head to his neck and lay his chin on top of his head. With a content hum Mark snuggled tighter into Johnny’s side and breathed in the calming fresh scent of the sea. “Thank you, hyung.” He mumbled quietly. “You’re welcome” the older replied.

In Johnny’s embrace Mark felt save. No one will hurt him. Johnny will protect him. Johnny was right, Daniel couldn’t hurt him here. 

Daniel…

————————

Loud, crowded and reeking of Alpha pheromones. Everything Mark hated.  
He made his way through the dancing crowd, surrounded by sweaty bodies from all sides. He squinted his eyes, the colourful lights of the disco blinding him. He tried to find the familiar of his boyfriend in the crowd , when suddenly a large body was pressed to his back. Mark seized up and turned around. 

Luckily it was just his boyfriend smiling down on him. The blinding lights reflecting from his teeth and his eyes sparkled. It looked a bit scary, Mark admitted and swallowed hard. Being so close to Daniel he was able to smell his sharp scent that was stronger than usual. Daniel was about to go in rut.

Daniel grabbed Mark’s hand and interlaced their fingers. He bent down a little and snuggled his nose into his neck to scent his neck. Mark, being familiar with this action, immediately tilted his head to the side to give him more space. Daniel has always been protective and slightly possessive but it got stronger over the last few months.

Daniel mouthed at his neck and left little love bites. His breath fanned over Mark’s neck and gave him goosebumps. Mark put his hands on Daniel’s chest and hold on to his shirt.  
“Ah Daniel” he said “not here.” Daniel parted from his neck and looked at him.  
“Yeah you're right.” He sighed “Let’s go to the others.”

He grabbed Mark’s wrist and lead him through the crowd. Mark stumbled after him, getting some painful elbows in his ribs. They came to a halt in front of a few couches arranged so that they’re building a square. On the coffee-table in the middle were multiple empty shot glasses and half full drinks. “Hey guys” said Daniel and slumped down on one of the couches, pulling Mark with him so he was sitting on his lap. Ah right, Mark remembered, Daniel’s new friends.

He didn’t like his new friends. They weren’t nice. They were pushy and he didn’t feel comfortable at all around them. “Hey Mark” said one of Daniel’s friends. His name was Daehwi his brain supplied. “Long time no see” he grinned at him and Mark gave a shy smile in return.  
“Hey Mark” said another voice to the right of him. “I almost didn’t recognise you.” His name was Seungwoo? Woojin? No, something foreign. Guanlin maybe? Mark wasn’t really sure.  
“Yeah uh I dyed my hair” said Mark and pointed warily to his hair, which was back to classical black after he had blonde for so long. “Yeah, I see. It looks good on you.”  
Mark shifted around, he hated being complimented. Especially by strangers. “Uh, thank you” he looked at him and smiled politely. Guanlin didn’t just making him feel uncomfortable he actually scared Mark a little. He was tall and his voice was very deep, also he has a weird habit of looking at him from under his bangs and grinning. Mark always felt like he was some sort of prey when he was around Guanlin. 

Daniel moved under him. “Honey, can you stand up for second, please?” Mark stood up and Daniel followed him. “I’m going to get something to drink. What do you want?” He asked. “Uh I don’t know bring me whatever you feel like.” Mark sat down on the couch again, right in between Guanlin and Dahwi. Shit, he was alone with them. That meant socialising. But they were so intimidating and so many. Luckily they ignored him more or less at first and started talking and telling jokes. It was very chaotic and loud.  
Something Mark didn’t like at all.

He wondered how Daniel can have so many friends and how they all get along with each other. 10 was an impressive number after all. Someone from the group just told a joke and everyone was laughing loudly and beating the shit out of the arm of the person sitting next to them. Mark laughed along even though he didn’t get it.

When they calmed down a little, Mark could feel one arm being wrapped around his shoulders. And it was not Daniel’s arm. Oh hell no, Mark thought.  
Daehwi lent into a Mark’s space and did that thing again where he grinned creepily at him. Mark fought against the want to lean back. “Mark, tell us. How has life been treating you? What were you up to? Daniel hardly ever tells something about you.”

Mark gulped “Uh..uhm yeah well…” he started, his eyes darting around the room for a way to escape the situation. He hated being the centre of attention. And all eyes from their group were on him. Waiting for his answer. “I’m in my first year of university right now and uh yeah…haha.” He said lamely fiddling with his sweaty fingers in his lap. Luckily they stopped asking questions after Mark gave the same short answers to every one of it. Mark exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, when they changed the topic.

“I uhh I’ll go to bathroom real quick, be right back.” announced Mark and before anyone could say anything he threw himself into the crowd of dancing people. He boxed himself through it to the bathrooms. He pushed the door to the men’s room open and found it empty. Glad he could finally be alone for a moment, he slipped inside and closed the door behind him. He could still hear the bass of the loud house music playing but it wasn’t as bad, as standing right next to the music boxes that played so loud, his head started to hurt. He really wasn’t the type for parties. 

He took one slow deep breathe and exhaled. He’s been on edge all evening and he needed to calm down. He put his hands on the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. He did that a lot. It made him feel grounded. He stared at the boy in the mirror. He had black hair and dark eyes. He didn’t look that extraordinary but pretty decent, right?

When was the last time Daniel told him he was beautiful? It was a pretty while ago…  
He let his mind wander off. Daniel has changed a lot in the past few months… He became more and more possessive and they started fighting a lot more. Daniel got more aggressive and he started to yell at Mark when he disagreed with him. When was the last time Mark could go out with his friends without Daniel blowing up his phone the whole time? When was the last time they just watched a movie and talked? When was the last time Daniel really listened to him when Mark told him something?

All Daniel wanted over the past months was sex. And he developed a habit of showing Mark off. Tell himnto dress pretty every time they went out in public and making it painfully obvious to everyone that Mark was his, and his only. 

He was toxic. Mark came to that conclusion long ago but he never put it in those words. Now they sounded harsh in his thoughts. But they were true.  
Mark took a deep breathe again. What should he do now? He still loves Daniel but he couldn’t be longer in this kind of relationship he has to do something for himself. But what?

Mark straightened his shoulders. He was an adult, he was free and bond to no one. He can talk to Daniel, maybe he’s willing to change his behaviour and get better. And if not, well..

Right that moment, the door opened and a very drunk guy stumbled inside. He ran to the nearest stall and locked the door. Mark could hear the man choking and gagging and the scent of vomit filled the room. Mark wrinkled his nose in disgust and quickly left the room. 

But now he had no longer a way to hide away from Daniel. He started pushing himself through the crowd again, searching for Daniel. He was probably with his friends again. He could make out a glimpse of brown hair when suddenly big warm hands were wrapped around his waist and a dominating scent of Alpha started filling his nostrils.  
Oh fuck no. 

Why always him?  
“Hey baby, you look a bit tense. I could help you relax.” whispered a deep voice seductivily into his ear. Mark sighed. “No I’m sorry. I’m not interested.”  
He was turned around by his hips and the Alpha facing him now was quite handsome, Mark had to admit that. “Can I get you drink at least?” he asked, going for a different strategy this time. He was about to give in and say yes, when he was suddenly grabbed by the waist and yanked away from the other Alpha. He fell against a strong chest and Mark immediately recognised who it was.

It was Daniel and he smelled angry. The strong pre-rut pheromones Daniel was pumping out into the air made his knees feel weak. In the past he loved the feeling of being weak and powerless under Daniel’s touch but now he hated it.  
“Mark, who is this?” he growled and glared at the Alpha over Mark’s shoulder who already backed up from the pure aggression that was radiating off of Daniel.

“Sorry, didn’t know you have a boyfriend.” he said quickly and disappeared into the crowd of dancing people. Daniel spun him around. “What the hell was that?” He asked him and his grip around his waist was painfully tight. “Ow, you’re hurting me. It was nothing! Let me go!” Mark said and tried to wriggle out of his grip

But Daniel just hold him tighter and began to shake him a little.  
“That was not nothing! Are you cheating on me? Huh, are you cheating on me, you little slut? With how many? Aren’t you satisfied with me? Answer me!” he screamed at Mark. “No Daniel, I’m not cheating. What are you doing? Let me go!”

Daniel’s face darkened. “Oh no, I’m not letting you go. You’re mine. I get to decide what you do and what you do not. You’re coming with me.” And with that, Daniel dragged him out of the club.  
Mark was struggling against him, calling for help. But the people either didn’t hear him or ignored him, too intimidated by the angry, possessive pheromone Daniel was sending off.

They stopped in front of the club. “How many?” Daniel asked, looking him dead in the eyes. “How many what? Daniel, I’m not cheating on you! I’ve never thought of cheating on you!  
But Daniel ignored him. “Did they fuck you good? Oh I’m sure they did, you’re such a whore.” he continued and the sweet scent of alcohol hit Mark in the face.

“No Daniel, stop it. You’re out of your mind. You know what? That’s it, Daniel. I’m breaking up with you.” said Mark, his voice trembling. Daniel looked at him, his face without any emotions.  
“No, Mark”, he said, way too calm, “that’s not how we roll.”

And with those words, he traps the Omega between the wall and his body, caging him in between his arms. Panic overflowed Mark. Daniel’s going to hurt him. This wasn’t the Daniel he fell in love with. This Daniel was toxic and abusive.

“Daniel, no. Please don’t. Let me go. Please, don’t hurt me.” he begged. Tears starting to flow down his face. He looked into Daniel’s eyes that were empty, without any warmth or love. That’s when he spotted a group pf people coming their way.  
It’s now or never.

“Help! Please help me!” He screamed as loud as he could, before Daniel shut his mouth with his hand. “Nah, Nah Baby.” he chuckled darkly, leaning further into his space. “Don’t you dare.” He whispered into his neck and tutted. “Such bad manners. I guess I have to teach you a lesson now.”

“Hey fuckface!” A voice yelled from behind them and Mark was never that relieved in his entire life. Daniel let go of him and spun around. The man who spoke was rather short, his hair shined silver in the streetlights. Behind him were three other men. 

“Fuck off!” roared Daniel but the stranger just lifted one eyebrow at him. “No”, he simply said. Daniel was fuming with rage. Suddenly he jumped forward and attacked the smaller man. Mark could only watch in horror. But the other man just easily ducked under the fist that was meant to land in his face, luckily Daniel’s cordination wasn’t that good cause he was drunk. He put too much force into his punch and lost his balance. It was almost comically how he stumbled forward and fell.  
“Jaehyun, Lucas, take care of him. But don’t kill him. We don’t want more stress with Wanna One than we already have.” addressed the male the two other two men quickly, who stepped forward and pressed Daniel onto the ground.

He slowly approached him and stopped multiple meters way from Mark.  
“I’m Ten.” he introduced himself. Mark could only stare at him. “Where here to help you.” continued the other man who stepped out of the shadow. Bringing a sweet smell with him, an Omega. Mark immediately felt more comfortable. He squinted his eyes. The face of the other Omega looked familiar to him. But he didn’t know from where. Maybe he was a model? Because with that face, he could easily be one. But why would he be here then? His fire-red seemed familiar too. 

“Do you trust us enough to come with us? We promise, we just want to help you.” he said. His voice soft and comforting. “What’s your name?” he asked. “Mark” he answered after small hesitation. The red haired male smiled at him. “I’m Taeyong”

And with that Mark knew why his face looked so familiar to him. His mouth fell open and he could only stare at him with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second part to Mark's story, cause I made a kinda bad cut but it would have gotten just way too long to get into one chapter in my opinion.  
But Idk if I should focus more on all the backgroundstories all the member have or if I should just write them in full bad ass action. You decide. I'm fine with both.
> 
> Btw I wanted to thank everybody that left Kudo or even subscribed! it made me so happ! Thank you!  
I try to update every Friday. I try, cause school is kicking my ass.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it :)


	3. new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my dudes.  
This chapter was extremely hard to write for me somehow. And I researched on google maps for over an hour. Googling the weirdest shit, too. I know now more about Seoul than about my own city. Fun fact: there's a region in Korea called Yangyang. Speaking of Yangyang; I think WayV will make an appearance soon.  
Istg, my characters are always chuckling so I made Taeyong giggle exactly once. And I don't know if Mark told them his name, but let's just pretend he did.  
Btw, I accidentally emptied my container of oil paint oil over my brand new MacBook. Yeah it was horrible. Both those things were fucking expensive. And I thought my not even 2 week old laptop would die. Luckily it didn't.  
But I don't wanna talk for too long. Enjoy. 
> 
> Ah btw: I had some troubles with my notes last time. I still haven't figured out how this shit works. Could someone help me?

Ten and Taeyong were chatting quietly while Mark was walking next to them, but he didn’t really pay attention to what they were saying. He was still trying to process what happened this night. He felt like his whole life just changed in a matter of…20 minutes? Maybe it did.

He just met one of the most famous criminals of south Korea or more like a walking legend. Just like that. The ruling king over Seoul and over the borders. An he took him under his wing, kind of?

They saved him. From Daniel. Mark never would have imagined that someone would have to save him from Daniel. Daniel out of all people.  
His long term boyfriend, his high school sweetheart and childhood best friend. Daniel was his Ex now. Those words sounded weird in his head. The word Ex and Daniel just didn’t want to match up. Until a couple months ago, Daniel had always been good to him. He had been caring and kind. Mark had always been his first priority. But it all changed in just a few months. 

It was a slow but steady process. He went out alone at night not returning home till early in the morning. He got those disgusting new friends Mark couldn’t stand and he became cold and stopped listening to Mark. But how did they end up like this? He was so in thought, that he didn’t notice how Ten and Taeyong changed the street. 

“Hey Mark” yelled Ten and a he quickly hurried to their site. That was when he remembered what Ten said earlier this Night.  
“Uhm Ten?” He began, interrupting their conversation. Ten turned to him. “Yeah? What is it?” 

“You said something about not wanting to have more stress with something you already have? While looking at Daniel. You made it seem like he was involved in it. What was that?”  
Mark felt really uncomfortable asking something like this. But he needed to know. It was a very specific question. This wasn’t the world he belonged to. Full of drugs, gang wars and brutal murders. He didn’t want to belong in this. 

“Oh that…” Ten hesitated and scratched his neck, “Why do you wanna know that? Were you close to that guy?” “Well” Mark began, trying to speak despite the big lump that started to grow in his throat, “We’ve been dating for four years.” he mumbled.

Taeyong and Ten both stopped dead in their tracks. Staring at Mark, then they exchanged a look and turned to Mark again to stare at him. If the situation wouldn't have been so serious, it could have been funny how in sync they are. “Wait…he wasn’t just a random strangers harassing you?”

Mark let out a bitter chuckle. “No, Daniel wasn’t a stranger to me. I knew him my whole life.” He said with a pained, bitter smile. Ten scratched his neck again, right below his jawline. “Well, that makes things a lot more complicated.” At this point, Mark was really confused. “Okay listen”, Ten began after exchanging a look with Taeyong. “You really seem to have no idea what is going on. I’ll just make it quick. Your boyfriend…uh was the leader of the new upcoming gang. Who happened to be our enemies.” 

“You’re trynna tell me that my boyfriend was what?” squeaked Mark. “C’mon you gotta be kidding me! Haha very funny, I think I’m in the wrong movie.” What the fuck was just happening to Mark. This was all just a dream, he told himself. He’ll wake up soon, next to Daniel. Tell him about the crazy dream he just had and laugh together with him.

Sadly Mark never seemed to get what he wanted. “Well Mark, the fact that you’re close - or were, I don’t know - makes the situation a bit more complicated. I think you know, what we think now.” Ten began again. “You think that I’m a spy.” said Mark for matter of fact. Ten scratched his neck again, seemed to be a habit of his. “Yes. Okay plan, we’re just gonna drop you off at your apartment and we both forget what just happened, okay?” 

“Yeah that would be nice” Mark agreed, “but I live together with Daniel.”  
Ten’s face fell and he again exchanged a look with Taeyong. “You can come with us.” Taeyong offered, speaking for the first time in those past 15 minutes. “What?” Ten exclaimed, “Hyung, you know what you’re saying right now, right?” Taeyong nodded and looked at Mark. His gaze was hard and Mark felt like he could see right through him, he uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other but holding his sharp gaze. Then, Taeyong smiled. “Is that okay for you, Mark?” he asked. “We promise we won’t do anything to you.” Oh what has Mark gotten himself into again. He really was in the wrong movie. The famous king of the underground literally just invited him to g…where with him? Their headquarters? Probably. Deciding he got nothing to loose now, he nodded. 

“What?” Ten exclaimed, “I can’t believe what you’re doing right now. Taeyong, do you realise what you’re doing with that? You’re letting a complete stranger in our headquarters - and nothing against you, Mark - but he could be a spy! With a high possibility actually!”

Taeyong turned to Ten with a sigh. “What could go wrong he asked?” He asked. “Well, I can list you plenty of things that could happen. The first thing that we uhh all die??” Taeyong just grinned lazily. “I’m the leader.” he said cooly, “And I take full responsibility - for whatever will happen.” “You better do.” grumbled Ten. “Don’t worry Ten we did the same thing before - nothing happened we just got one more amazing member. You just have to try sometimes.” Ten grunted defeated and put his hands angrily in the pockets of his leather jacket and stomped off. Taeyong just chuckled lightly as he watched Ten turn around the next corner. 

“Come” he said and went after Ten. Mark hurried his way and they both followed the smaller man who walked ahead of them.

—————

“Nonhyeon-dong train station?” Mark asked as they came to a halt in front of said building. “You’ll see.” Ten just said. They both ran down the stairs and Mark hurried to catch up with them. 

“Uhh what are we doing now?” asked Mark as they were standing in front of an empty train track. Ten just quickly glimpsed onto his big expensive looking watch and jumped down onto the train rails to Mark’s horror. Taeyong followed him. What the fuck are they doing now?

“C’mon Mark” Taeyong said and they started walking into the tunnel. Mark followed them, quietly cursing under his breath as he was carefully sliding down. He wished he could just refuse to go any further with them because the rational side of his brain told him, that what he’s doing right now, is highly dangerous but in the dumb side of Mark’s brain sparked the longing for adventures and he was excited so see what happens next. 

“Isn’t this dangerous?” he asked when he finally caught up with them. “Not if you know when the trains are coming and when not.” said Ten and showed Mark his Patek Phillipe watch. “See? The next subway is coming in seven minutes so we better hurry up.” He speeded up his steps and Mark had to jog to keep up with him, even though he had longer legs than him.  
As they were walking further into the tunnel it got darker and darker till you couldn’t see anything anymore. A hand gripped Mark’s shoulder. He jumped and let out a high squeak. 

Mark heard someone chuckle next to him. “It’s just me.” Taeyong said “Hold my hand and follow me if you don’t wanna get lost.” 

Mark could feel how they changed directions as he stumbled after Taeyong. Here he was, in the complete dark, holding hands with a stranger who happened to be the most influential man of south korea at the moment and that could kill him any moment and nobody will ever know.” But somehow, his stupid little brain told him, he could trust those two men. 

After some time, he could feel the floor changing from train rails to normal cement, their steps echoing off the walls and it got lighter again. They were in a smaller tunnel now. The stone walls were painted white and there were automatic lights lightning the tunnel. They stopped in front of a big door made of steel and locked with multiple high-tech locks. He loosened his hold from Taeyong’s hand and wiped his sweaty hand on his jeans. His cheeks glowing red. Gosh, what is he doing.

“Where are we now?” He asked while Taeyong stepped forward and started typing into the computer next to the wall. “In the tunnels we use to get to our headquarters.” Ten answered him. “Woah, that’s so cool” said Mark and watched Taeyong as he typed a long code into the computer. “We call it NCity” said Ten, “there are hundreds of ways to get to our headquarters. It’s like his own little city under the ground. And through the subway system is just one way to get in. And the most difficult one by the way, so don’t even try to get in by yourself.” 

“I can’t believe you’re telling him all that, Ten” murmured Taeyong. “Shut up, I wanna show off for once and also, maybe he’s a spy after all I’m just scaring him off.” Taeyong giggled lightly and with quiet ‘click’ the door swung open. “After you” he joked. 

After the door was another hall, this time the floor was laid with parquet. When they turned around a corner, they were greeted with another door but this time a young man with hazelnut brown hair was standing in front of it. He just nodded and turned around, unlocking the countless locks with different keys. He was very quickly and behind the door was another door. Damn what do they have with all those doors. This place was safer than the president’s house. The man pushed a button and pressed his thumb onto a touchpad and the doors opened to reveal an elevator behind them. He stepped inside, without saying a word and they followed him. He completely ignored Mark and didn’t even seem surprised that he was with them. The doors closed and they were all left in awkward silence, or awkward silence at least for Mark, the others leaned completely relaxed against the metal walls of the elevator while Mark was shifting around nervously. Not even elevator music was playing.

The elevator came to a halt and they stepped outside. Mark’s jaw fell. They were standing in a big, elegant living room. The walls were lined with famous paintings in expensive frames. The floor was lined with bocote parquet and you had a breathtaking view over gangnam with the big window front. Wow, they really seemed to make a lot of money. Where did Mark end up now?

“This is just one of our many apertments. Nothing exciting in here.” spoke Ten and let himself fall onto one of the white leather couches without any care. He sighed and stretched his limbs. Pulling out his vibrating phone from the pocket of his pants and holding it to his ear. “Yeah? Kun?” he spoke into the phone.

“Come” said Taeyong “I will show you around and you can choose a room to stay in for this night.” He got to choose a room? He really didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. Maybe he got lucky after all. They walked along along hallway with an expensive carpet. “This is the kitchen” said Taeyong and opened the first door. The kitchen was sleek and black but seemed pretty empty. The brown haired man from before was leaning on one of the kitchen counters, talking to someone on the phone and sipping on a cup of coffee. 

“That’s Doyoung” said Taeyong and closed the door again, not wanting to disturb Doyoung. “I heard from him before.” said Mark, suddenly remembering. “Yeah, he’s on of the few members that are known by the public.” “Oh really? How many member are there?” Mark asked, realising his mistake right after he spoke. “Oh- I’m sorry I don’t wanna know-“ he began. “It’s okay, Mark” said Taeyong looking at him sharply. As he was analysing him. “I can’t tell you now.” he said “maybe tomorrow.” Taeyong turned the next room, opening the door. When Mark glimpsed inside he was greeted by very weird sight.

A small man with soft brown hair and a big white oversized shirt hanging off his shoulders was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. He was playing on his gameboy. His bare legs were in the lap of another man, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He had blonde hair and he seemed to…shave the other man’s legs? He shouldn’t look that intimidating with a pink razor in his hand but the dude looked fucking scary to Mark. His gaze was sharp and he looked at Mark like he was some sort of danger to him. His head had snapped up right when they entered the room and his nostrils flared.  
“Oh” said Taeyong who seemed to surprised too for the first time this evening. “I didn’t know you were here. Mark, Sicheng and Yuta. Sicheng, Yuta, Mark” he introduced them quickly. At the mentioning of his name, the brown haired looked up for the first time. He didn’t seem to have noticed them when they walked in. “Oh hi” he said, his voice warm and friendly and smiling at them just at the same his Mate - Mark supposed - asked: “Who are you?” His voice was cold and a low growl was laying underneath it. His hand was splayed protectively over his mate’s thigh. The aura of dominating alpha was radiating off of him and Mark hastily took a step back but Taeyong hold him back at his shoulder. 

“This is Mark.” he spoke for him “He will stay with us for the night. I’m responsible for him and everything’s under control. Don’t worry.” Sicheng didn’t look convinced and he squinted his eyes as he took in Mark’s statue. Mark gulped nervously. The other man - Yuta - pouted at his mate. 

“Well we were just passing by to say hi.” Taeyong say quickly and closed the door again.  
“Is this normal?” Mark asked as they continued walking down the hallway. “What do you mean?” Taeyong asked “the leg shaving? His possessive behaviour? How aggressive he is? Everything is pretty common.” Mark didn’t know how to respond to that and they walked down the hallway in silence. Taeyong pointed out a few bedrooms to his left and right until they came to a halt at the end of the hall. “That’s the last room I’ll show you.” he said before softly knocking on the door. He opened the door a crack and peered inside. The room inside was dark only illuminated by the blue light of the multiple computer monitors in the room. A big silhouette was haunched over them with the back to the door and only the loud clicking of a keyboard could be heard. “Johnny?” Taeyong asked with a soft voice. No reaction. Taeyong sighed and switched the light on. The man haunched over the keyboard jumped and turned around.

He wore a big black hoodie and wore his big headphones over his hood. Wild strands of soft brown hair were hanging into his eyes and thin rimmed glasses sat on his nose. Mark knew exactly for what those glasses were. Blue light observation. This dude must spend hours in front of the PC.

“Hey Johnny” Taeyong spoke and the other quickly yanked his headphones off his ears. “Hey Taeyong” he answered, his voice was soft and quiet, his eyes widened when he noticed Mark behind Taeyong. “ Oh, who is that?”

Taeyong stepped aside. “That’s Mark. We picked him up, he’ll stay with us for this night. You know how it works.” Johnny nodded. “Alright, I’ll leave now, okay? But I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me, okay?” Johnny nodded again and Taeyong left.

Mark shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the other and played with his fingers. Taeyong just left him alone, the only person he felt comfortable around.  
Johnny was looking at him, tilting his head as he was mustering him.

“Are you hungry?” he asked finally. Mark just shook his head. Johnny sighed. “You wanna sit down?” He asked and pointed to another chair opposite of his. Mark sat down. He didn’t know what to do. Johnny’s fresh scant was flowing in the air and forced Mark to relax. “How comes that Taeyong took you with him?” He asked. 

Mark lowered his gaze, looking onto the ground, shoulders going stiff. “I- I-“ he began. “You don’t have to talk. I get it.” said Johnny, something about his voice being off. “I can imagine what happend. When Mark looked up Johnny smiled at him with a pained smile. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. It’s okay. It’ll only get better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN KNOW FOR HOW LONG I WANTED TO WRITE THAT YUWIN SCENE I HAD IT IN MY DRAFT SINCE DECEMBER 2018 AHHH THIS FEELS SO GOOD SHDFIHDFIUH
> 
> And I nearly went insane when it came to inspiration for this chapter and especially for (at least one of) NCT's headquarters. I had a NCT MV marathon to get inspired. The scene of Doyoung in front of the door with the locks was inspired by this one scene in the BOSS MV. The BOSS MV in general saved my ass when it came to this whole AU. And also all the amazing fancams.  
Johnny was inspired by 171015 airport Johnny and Yuta by 170717 fanmeet Yuta. Cause literally all characters were inspired by amazing pictures of them.  
And if anyone's interested: Daniel and Mark went to the Octagon night club in Gangnam. It's actually one of the most popular clubs in Seoul. And Ten, TY and Mark went to the Hakdong station. It has the number 732 line green and is a 9 minute drive away from Octagon. A bus drives every 7 minutes. You're welcome.  
That headquarter mentioned in the chapter is somewhere in Apujeong-dong. That's a 22-26 minute drive by bus. Actually I used research just as a form of procrastination. And now I'll go to fucking sleep.
> 
> Leave a comment or a Kudos if you liked it!  
Thank you for reading!


	4. wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hdjfjhf this is a bit late but I'm drowning in homework and studying and ugh yeah...  
This chapter is bad. :/  
And when did this become Mark-centered btw.  
And I'm sorry that there's so much angst and no cool Gang shit but I decided that Mark is the perfect way to get into this AU and explain the whole dynamic. But there will be finally some bad ass gang shit in the next chapter.
> 
> For now, I love Johnny and Mark together uwu.  
Enjoy

Mark slowly opened his eyes, trying to blink away the sleep. They were dry and hurt. After Johnny showed him his room for the night yesterday, he cried himself to sleep.  
Right after Johnny wished him good night and closed the door behind him, everything broke down in him and tears started rolling down his cheeks. The reality hit him again, now that nobody was with him anymore he felt completely lost and the darkness seemed to swallow him. 

He tried to muffle his sobs and screams in his pillow and just hoped nobody will hear him. But again, Mark never seems to get what he wants. Shortly after the door to his room opened a bit and someone slipped inside. The mattress dipped under the additional weight and Mark was surrounded by the calming scent of spring? Something fresh and calming. Long arms wrapped loosely around him and started stroking his back. He just cried harder, sobs hitching in his throat.

Johnny mumbled some calming words and pressed Mark to his chest. Mark just accepted it and snuggled into his chest. Trying to suck up all the comfort he could get while endless tears streamed down his cheeks and his chest trembled from sobs. It was just too much for him right now. Everything was overwhelming. He just wanted the ground to open and swallow him. 

He was still wearing Daniel’s hoodie he put on this morning. The lingering smell of Daniel was still sticking to it and his scent of bonfire burned in Mark’s nose now. 

He took a deep breath. “J-Johnny” he said with trembling voice to which the other hummed. “I hate the smell.” he whimpered, holding onto Johnny’s hoodie, burying his face into his chest. “What smell, Mark?” the other asked, voice slightly worried.

“The scent, it’s everywhere. Daniel - he’s everywhere. He won’t let me go. His scent is everywhere. On my clothes, on my hair, on my skin - please make it disappear. Make it disappear! Oh please, make it disappear!” His tone began to be hysterical, turning into hoarse screams, as he was holding onto Johnny for dear life. 

Johnny tried to hush him gentle, but Mark just cried harder, his whole body trembling. “Okay Okay” said Johnny. “You can have one of my hoodies if you want. Is that okay for you? Mark? Are you still with me?” Mark nodded. 

“Alright, I will get you one. Be right back.” He said and tried to gentle loosen Mark’s grip on his hoodie. He stood op from the bed and left the room. Mark curled into a little ball, hugging a pillow to make up for the lost. 

Johnny quickly returned, in his hands a big black hoodie and some shorts too. “There you go” he said as he slipped under the covers again. Mark immediately hugged him again, glad he came back. 

Johnny stroked his back again, putting his chin on top of Mark’s head. The omega smelled very soothing. Something like soap and and fresh laundry? Johnny liked it a lot. 

“I like your scent.” Mark mumbled and Johnny blushed a little. “Oh thank you.” said Johnny. Suddenly realising how intimate the scene they're in right now is. He rocked them back and forth a little as he was subtle taking in Mark’s smell. 

“You wanna change?” he asked after a while. Mark looked up from where his face was pressed into Johnny’s chest. His eyes were puffy and red. His sobs quiet down but there were still silent tears running down his cheeks. He nodded and leaned back to take off his hoodie. 

Johnny not knowing where to look at, closed his eyes not wanting to make Mark uncomfortable, even though the other didn’t seem to mind. He kept his eyes closed till Mark was fully changed into his hoodie. 

The hoodie that was big on Johnny, was gigantic on Mark. He looked cute.

“Can we cuddle…?” Mark asked shyly and Johnny smiled. “Of course.”

Mark gave him a quick smile in return and snuggled into his side again, laying his head onto his chest. Johnny slowly stroked his head. Mark was still crying, but he quieten down. Just a few occasional sniffles could be heard. 

“I’m so tired and my eyes hurt.” Mark said quietly. “From all the crying?” Johnny asked and Mark hummed. “Go to bed, Mark.” He spoke softly. 

——————

When he fell asleep yesterday a he felt save and at peace. Something he didn’t feel for a long time. But the feeling was just temporary. Right now, he was scared. He was starting to doubt again. What was he doing here. This wasn’t the place he belonged. But where did he belong? And can he really trust those people? And does he even want to be into all that gang shit? 

“Mark you need to calm down. Your distress is burning my nose.” mumbled Johnny who has been asleep before. “I’m sorry Johnny, but I-“ said Mark and tried to struggle out of Johnny’s loose embrace. Johnny sat up. “Hey Hey Mark. Calm down. Everything is okay.”

“I don’t know what to do. Why did they bring me here. What am I supposed to do now? They can’t let me go now!” 

Johnny sighed. “You don’t have to do anything. You can stay here as long as you want, and you don’t have to do anything. Taeyong…he just wanted to help you. You know, he just wants to help people actually.” 

“He kills people.” said Mark. Johnny sighed again and frustratedly brushed his hand through his hair. Yeah, he does. But…you don’t understand yet how this all works.” Mark just raised one eyebrow. 

“You can’t save everyone.”

Mark opened his mouth to response but Johnny cut him off. “Wanna have lunch? I bet you’re hungry.” he said quickly and stood up from the bed.

As soon as they stepped into the hallway, they could smell the smell of fresh cooked rice, soup and eggs. Mark’s stomach grumbled. He really was hungry. 

The smell just got stronger when they entered the kitchen and several heads looked up from their breakfast bowls. Doyoung just grunted and continued to eat his rice, Sicheng gave him a sharp look and Yuta, who was sitting on Sicheng’s lap, again didn’t notice them. Only Taeyong gave him a smile and greeted them a good morning. 

Mark awkwardly stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do. 

“Oh” said Taeyong and stood up, “I’m sure you’re hungry.” He opened a cupboard and took out a bowl and a pair of chopsticks for Mark. “I completely forgot about you.” He said while he filled Mark’s bowl with a big scoop of fresh, steaming rice. “You can sit between Johnny and Ten.” he said and softly pushed forward. 

Mark felt more than uncomfortable sitting at the table with all those people he didn’t know. 

The table was set with dozens of delicious side dishes. A lot of traditional japanese ones too, to Mark’s surprise. He shyly took a bit of one side dish as he noticed someone staring at him from the corner of his eyes. 

It wasn’t Sicheng - he only had eyes for his mate on his lap anyways - but someone Mark wasn’t introduced to yesterday. The man smiled at Mark kindly when he was caught staring and looked down on his rice again. 

There were 3 new men sitting at the table that Mark didn’t see before. Or wait, now that Mark looked closer, he saw two of them before. One of them, was Taeyong’s mate. Mark knew him from the news. The other one he also saw before, but he couldn’t remember where…

Mark stared at him trying to figure out where he’s seen him before right when the man looked up and gave him a gleaming smile. “I know you!” He exclaimed. All eyes were on Mark.

“You do?” He asked bewildered to which the other nodded eagerly. 

“Yep! You were hanging with the leader of Wanna One so I had to keep an eye on you. But seems like you aren’t any danger. Wait, your name’s Michael? Mark?”

To be honest, Mark was a bit scared. Why did this dude know his name? And how those he know that he was with Daniel. What kind of magic is this?

“It’s Mark.” He said quietly, looking down on his hands. “Right, Mark! I like that name.” He said with a big goofy smile. Mark just nodded dumbly. 

“Xuxi, don’t tell him all that. You scare him.” Chimed Taeyong’s mate in, scolding him softly. 

“But he’s here! Doesn’t that mean that he’s one of us now?” Protested Xuxi and looked at Mark again. “You are, aren’t you? Or were you a secret spy of us I didn’t know about?” He asked. “Why does nobody tell me that? He’s cute.” He gave Mark a little wink.

Mark didn’t know how to answer to all these questions. “Uhm… I-“ he began lamely but was interrupted by Taeyong. “Thanks Xuxi for the input. That’s exactly what I wanted to talk about with you, Mark.” 

Now Mark had all the attention, Even Yuta g looked up from his breakfast and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“I know this comes very unexpected probably but, do you want to join us, Mark? We’re always looking for new members and I’m sure you’re a really smart guy.” He said and Mark choked on his rice. 

“Either that or we will kill you - you know too much at this point. But now you're in, you can’t get out.” Said Sicheng. His voice was dark and melodic, now that he wasn’t growling. 

Taeyong’s smile fell and he scoffed.”Sicheng you aren’t helping - but yeah you’re right at the same time.” He shrugged. “I’m sorry, Mark.”  
At this point, all sirens in Mark’s head were ringing. “I guess I have to join you then. I don’t wanna die yet.” He squeaked.  
Taeyong looked pleased and Xuxi was gleaming.

“Yo dude that’s awesome!” He said excitedly and highfived a shell shocked Mark.

What the fuck was happening.


	5. another world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, school's kicking my ass you all know how it is yadeyadeya blah blah blah.  
Me: had a whole afternoon for doing homework, studying and writing  
Me: watched anime  
I think now is also the time to apologise for my English. I't not my first language you all know how it works.
> 
> Yey no more Mark suffering btw, they're all gonna be tough cool gang members now (mostly). The real fun is about to start. Oh and please let's pretend night guards don't exist for this chapter. Makes my life easier.

Some days had passed since Mark - maybe not that voluntary - joined NCT. It still sounded weird to him when he thought those words in his head. But it got better the more he did it. 

Right after breakfast Taeyong asked him, if he had any talents and squealed in excitement when Mark told him he was studying computer science in his second year. So he was quickly grouped up with Johnny, who was NCT’s hacker apparently. They spent all their time together in their little room stuffed full with the newest and best technology. Johnny taught him a lot. Johnny was a genius. Computers were his specialty, truly. 

Under Johnny’s teaching, Mark learned quickly the confusing system NCT used and when they weren’t programming together or checking NCT’s enormous security system, they played Overwatch together. Never leaving their dark room, except to eat dinner or lunch with the others - which was delicious. 

It was like medicine to Mark’s stressed and confused soul. The time they spent in comfortable silence. Mark didn’t have to talk or think much either at this point. Wrapped into Johnny’s comforting Omega scent, which meant safety. And after hours of sitting in front of a computer, working or playing till deep into the night, his eyes were so exhausted from the constant blue light, he just fell into his warm and soft bed, sleeping peacefully till the next afternoon. 

They were in the middle of an another round of Overwatch, the digital watch on Johnny’s wrist was showing that it was 2 am, when Taeyong walked into their room, Ten at his feet. “Johnny” he asked, with gritted teeth and stress lying in his voice. “The jewellery shop you hacked yesterday, something went wrong. What did you do? Someone was faster than us.”

Taeyong was fuming and Mark flinched at his angry tone. He felt panic creeping on him but he could hold it in. He wasn’t the one Taeyong was angry at. He was safe, nothing’s gonna happen to him. He’s safe, Johnny is here, he told himself. 

“What do you mean someone was faster than us?” asked a confused Johnny taking off his glasses to stare at Taeyong bewildered. “We arrived at the shop, but it was already empty. Someone took advantage of the five minutes it took us to get there and just walked into the shop, took all the jewellery and left.” 

“That can’t be.” Meant Johnny, turning to frantically type something on his computer. He was hacking the security cameras. “I didn’t shut down the cameras, wanted to delete them after you called that you were done. Comes in handy now.” He said quickly, mouth tight line as his fingers blurred from his rapid typing, “Mark, check our security system.” he ordered. 

Mark pulled up the program they used for their security system. It connected all their base points and tunnels in one big net. All entrances were controlled from here, so no one could go inside without being noticed. Even all their members phones were controlled as Johnny told him, when he handed him a brand new Samsung Galaxy A70 - to Mark’s request. 

“No one tried anything. This computer here was the only that used the program for the past two months. And if someone would have tried anything, we would have noticed.” Said Mark, his voice slightly quivering. 

Johnny hummed in agreement. “Even if someone hacked it, he wouldn’t waste his opportunity with that unimportant Jewellery shop.” He murmured more to himself than to anyone in the room.  
“So you’re trying to say, that it was just an accident that someone was near by and decided to rob this jewellery shop before us?” Summed Taeyong up and Johnny nodded.  
“Wait”, he said “I’m trying to get into the security cameras, maybe it will give us clearness.”

“it could also be” started Ten, looking Mark in the eyes “that we have a spy amongst us.” 

Mark and Taeyong gasped. “Ten!” Taeyong said “You really think?” There was a short pause, he seemed to consider for a second and turned to also look give Mark a sharp look. He looked murderous in an instant and Mark hunched his shoulders, trying to appear smaller. Fuck, how does he get himself out of this now? 

“It could be” he said, voice gone ice cold. “No it can’t be!” Said Johnny quickly, turning around. “I did it when Mark was asleep, there is no possibility that he knew about it. And even if he would, why would he do right now, he doesn’t have our trust yet, and as you said, Taeyong, why would he waste the opportunity with this unimportant robbery. It’s just jewellery after all.”

Taeyong’s face softened immediately but Ten didn’t seem convinced. “Let’s look at the camera footage first.” he said, eyes not leaving Mark. “Ten, calm down. Johnny’s right, it’s just an accident and it’s just some stupid jewellery.”

Ten turned around to angry stare at Taeyong this time. “I don’t care about the jewellery. What I care about is NCT and that we could have a spy amongst us that could ruin everything we built in those years.” He spat and pointed an angry finger at Mark, who flinched. 

“Mark isn’t the spy. He had no way to communicate with anyone out of this building, he was constantly watched by Johnny. And he doesn’t have anything with him to communicate with, the senosors in the doors would have rung alarm.”

Ten stopped for a second and deflated, finally realising. His angry scent that let panic creep up on Mark subbed down. “Alright” he grumbled, folding his arms. “Johnny, do you have the camera footage ready?”

“Yes, already rolling. This is right when I shot down the alarm. You should arrive in 5 minutes.”

They were all staring at the computer where nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. After a while, Johnny sped it up a little. 

“Wait, there!” Said Taeyong and pointed to the screen. 

A little shadow appeared at the left corner of the view. They all watched as the little shadow, that seemed to be a shorter man, made his way across the room. He was waring all black, his hood pulled deep into his face and he wore a black face mask. He halted in front of one of the full vitrines, looked around for a second and quickly typed a code into the little monitor hit under the table to which the vitrine opened. He took off the backpack he was wearing and quickly loaded the jewellery inside. Millions of won disappeared in his bag and he vanished as quickly as he appeared. The whole thing didn’t take longer than two minutes.

“That was quick.” Ten said “Whoever that was, he is professional.”  
Taeyong hummed in agreement. “I wanna find him.”

All heads turned to him. “Why?” Johnny asked, replaying the video again. “I want him.” He said determinant. Ten nodded interested. “Do you think he’s still in the city?” He asked, scratching his neck.

Taeyong nodded and watched how the shadow appeared on the screen again. “I’m sure he does that multiple times a week. We all heard from the quick robberies in Gangnam and how the police has no idea who it is. He always shows up completely careless, he just wanders right in, without even bothering to turn down the alarm system or the cameras. But he’s just too quick, when the police arrives, all they see is a loud laughing shadow running away over the roofs of Seoul. I think we just caught him on camera. This is the mysterious thief that kept filling the news. It really was just an accident that he chose the exact same shop as we did.” He said grimly.

“That’s nice and all.” chimed Johnny in “ But how can we find him? He’s literally just a shadow.”  
Taeyong grinned. “Oh, I have an idea.” He said. “Rewind back a little.” They watched the shadow walk backwards into the room again and unpack his backpack again. “Stop right there” Taeyong said when the shadow was about to shoulder his backpack again.

“Zoom in a bit please.” He asked. “Look, you see that?” He pointed to the backpack. Mark squinted his eyes to make out anything of the black, blurry mess.  
“See the golden chain?” Taeyong asked and described a line on the screen with his finger “and this green blob? I’m sure that’s a Frankenstein. With other words I think that this is one of Prada’s backpack from their new collection.”

“It’s nice to know that the best thief of Seoul has a good sense of fashion, but how will this be any help for us?”  
“Well” said Taeyong with a sly smirk “I did some work in the past. Mark, can you move aside please?” Mark stood up from his desk and moved to stand next to Johnny.

Taeyong sat down on Mark’s old place and after some clicking around wit the mouse and typing, Taeyong opened a file. It showed a map of Gangnam. “I was following the actions of this thief for longer now. His robberies are exclusively concentrated on Gangnam. So I assume his base is somewhere in Gangnam or at least in Incheon. Especially with that backpack, I’m sure our mysterious thief just loves to pamper himself in all the money he makes with his robberies.” 

Ten sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever. I’m still not fully convinced. But if you wanna search through whole Gangnam - and Incheon to find that goddamn thief then I think Lucas will be happy to help you.” 

“I thought you wanted to make sure that we don’t have a spy under us, we have to find him to be safe. Also, just think about what we all could do with his skills.” Ten just grumbled, stood up and left the room, shoulder still tense. “I’ll tell Lucas and Sicheng. Meet us in five minutes.” He murmured as he closed the door behind him.

Mark looked to Johnny, thousand questions lying in his eyes about what just happened but Johnny didn’t look at him, he stared after Ten, biting his lip. Taeyong was busy on his phone. When Mark was about to open his mouth to ask what they are going to do now, Taeyong stood and made his way to the door. 

“Johnny, go to the headquarters and take Mark with you - Taeil’s gonna convoy you. And take Entrance 1. We will meet when we found our thief.” He paused for a moment and his face softened. “And remember, it’s not your fault. No one’s mad, okay? Don’t be so harsh with yourself. You’re not in danger, I’m here for you.” He walked up to Johnny and stroked over his hair in a loving way and smiled a soft smile. Like a mom, Mark thought. 

Johnny took a big breath and nodded. “I know” he said quietly, voice slightly quivering. Taeyong gave him a last little pet on the shoulder and left the room. Leaving slightly trembling Johnny and an awkward Mark behind. Johnny was near tears and Mark didn’t know what to do. He was always awkward when it came to emotions and such. 

Johnny turned around in his chair again and closed the program he used, deleting all evidences that they hacked into to he system. He then took a deep breath and straightened his shoulder. “Okay, let’s go.” He said and stood up. Mark could clearly hear some joints pop with that. They haven’t moved for more than 12 hours now. “Take your phone with you - you don’t need anything more than that.” He said and left the room. Mark took off his glasses and hurried after Johnny. “Where are we going?” He asked as they walked down the corridor. Johnny turned to him and smiled. “It’s time that you finally leave this apartment and finally see our true headquarters. I’m sure you’ll like it.” 

The apartment was empty, everyone gone except Tail who waited for them in the living room. He was already dressed to go outside - in the fashion that was like sort of an uniform to NCT. They all liked to wear full black with lots of jewellery, big belts with chains and boot when they went out.  
All with their own twist though.

Mark learned quickly, that every clothing item that isn’t at least 500 bucks is banned from NCT’s wardrobe. Even the hoodie Johnny gave him the first night was over 700 bucks, as Mark learned after. Johnny loves to wear Balenciaga, Yuta constantly wore Valentino and Taeyong was dressed in Saint Laurent from head to toe. Daniel also had an obsession with expensive high end designer clothes so Mark knew more about fashion than he wish he knew. 

He watched as Johnny was tying his black leather boots. He really was underdressed between the two. 

They stepped into the same elevator Mark arrived with. Shortly after, Mark found himself in the same white corridor again like a few days ago. Taeil walked ahead and they both followed him. They walked the same way back, back to the old train tunnel, passing the heavy doors without entering a password this time and the same darkness greeted them again when they were in the subway tunnel again. Johnny took his hand this time and and lead him. It got lighter soon and they arrived at the Nonhyeong train station. The way seemed shorter this time.

“What are we going to do now? Take the subway?” Mark asked to which Taeil chuckled softly. “No” he said and pulled out a pair of keys from his pockets “We have cars for a reason.” 

—————

“Whoa” said Mark as they halted in front of a black Maserati. “Thats’s our car?” He said, mouth wide open. Seriously, what has he gotten himself into. “Sure. What cars did you think the ruling gang of Seoul drives? Mini Coopers?” Taeil joked lightly.

“It’s just a car.” Said Johnny, shrugging his shoulders and got into the car. “We have ten more of those.”

“Soon to be eleven, if Mark wants one.” Taeil added and also got in, laughing softly at Mark’s dumbstruck face. “Get in, Mark.” Called Johnny from the backseat and Mark got in.

They slowly made their way through Seoul’s constant traffic jam, Taeil singing quietly along the song that was playing on the radio. Mark watched the people slowly walk by their car, it was around 3 am now and he slowly began to feel sleepy and leaned his head against the window. He hasn’t been outside since it…all went down and he felt like the world has stopped in those few days. It felt weird to be outside now and watch all those people walk by, that know nearly to nothing what was going on in Seoul’s underground.

“Mark” whispered Johnny and he shot right up. “What is it?” he asked. “Oh nothing, really. Just wanted to ask, do you feel comfortable now? We never really talked.” Johnny spoke.

Ah right, talking. It had to come.

“Uh you mean in general or in the group now?” Mark asked. “Kind of both.” Johnny answered.

“I ugh…I- It’s okay. I feel comfortable around you.” Mark said sincerely, looking Johnny into the eyes. Johnny smiled softly. “Me too, Mark. What about the others? You can be honest, don’t worry.” 

“It’s okay. New People were never my thing though. And-“ he struggled for a bit “Sicheng he’s he’s- you know?” “Ah, Sicheng” Johnny nodded understanding. “Don’t worry” he assured him, putting one hand on Mark’s shoulder. “He has…sort of a rough pass. It’s nothing about you. He’s just quiet and doesn’t trust easily. It’s just him. Don’t hurt his Mate and you’re on his good site. Be nice to Yuta - that’s honestly the best advice I can give you. He has everyone wrapped around his little finger.” He chuckled and Taeil chimed in with him. “I can agree with that.” He said giving them a quick look through the driving mirror. “By the way, we’ve arrived.” He said while driving into underground garage. 

“And what are we doing here?” Mark asked as they got out of the car. “Just another entrance to our headquarters.” Taeil said and walked ahead again, ignoring the barrier saying “Enter at your own risk” and walked up the spiral that was used to get to the next sub level by car.

They crossed the parking lot that was full of expensive motorbikes and sports car - Mark counted at least ten black Maseratis, like Johnny told him. They stopped in front of door made out of steel again. Taeil pressed his thump to a small monitor and the door opened to reveal an elevator behind it. 

“You guys really have thing for doors and elevators.” Murmured Mark as they entered the elevator. “Again, what did you except?” Taeil asked and pressed the only button to choose from. It read “Base”. 

The ride down was rather quickly and the doors opened to another long white hall. “We’re under the subway system now. We call it the mole tunnel.” Johnny informed him. Another finger print scan later, two mechanic doors opened to yet another elevator.

“What do you do when the building’s burning?” Asked Mark as the they were going up to the 6th floor. “We jump out of the window.” Replied Taeil in all seriousness and Mark decided to leave it by that.

“Welcome to the NCT mansion by the way.” Said Johnny as they walked too the elevator. The mansion was more like a palace in Mark’s eyes. The floor was laid with expensive carpet and on the walls hung more famous paintings in golden frames. A big marmot stair case lead to the next floor. But Taeil turned left into a long hallway and and quickly hurried to the end of it.

They were about to knock on a big door to the salon when they heard aggressive growling and crashing sounds erupting from that room.

“Get off me, you crazy bastard!” They heard a voice shout and answering growl to that. “You pushed him, you fuckface. I’ll snap your neck!” roared a familiar voice - Sicheng.

“Sounds like they already found that mysterious thief.” Meant Taeil dryly and pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna thank the boss mv for inspiring me  
You now that one scene where Xuxi was standing int that spiral thingy you have in multi-floored?? Garages and rapped “nan jeoldaejeogin neoye boss nega wonhae” that’s what I was trying to explain.  
The backpack "the mysterious thief" is wearing is the technical fabric backpack by Prada. It retails for 3'270 CHF don't know about other currencies tho. Also don't remember if it's from the latest collection but again, let's just pretend - makes my life easier. If you wanna know what it looks like exactly just google 2VZ043_2CJV_F098A_V_Y1C  
And guess who the mysterious thief is - even though it's obvious.  
Johnny's wearing an Omega digital patch which is kinda ugly but we're not here to judge Johnny's fashion choices. I wanted to include other watch brands cause I'm tired of Rolex. There are so many more Swiss watches yk. And also like...all Omegas wear an Omega watch cause lololol.  
Taeil's dressed in all Louis Vuitton cause I fricking love Luis Vuitton and Taeil.  
Why I point out all those things you'll see in the next chapter hehe.


	6. once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why there was no chapter last week is because I broke my not even one month old laptop and ugh yeah :')  
But now I have fall holidays and two full weeks just for writing.  
There are some special guests in this chapter. (Tf special guests it's literally listed in the tags whatever)
> 
> enjoy

The salon was a big beautifully decorated room with white leather sofas arranged in a square in the middle of it from. From the huge windows stretching across the entire wall you had a breathtaking view over entire Seoul.

And on an expensive rug were lying two wrestling men.

What Mark assumed to be other members of NCT were currently standing in a loose circle around the two fighting men, while Taeyong and Yuta were both trying to separate the two fighting men. 

“Hey Hyung” Said one of the members who turned around when they entered the room. “Glad you could finally join us.” The man spoke with a soft voice and didn’t really seem faced with the fight currently happening. “Oh who is that?” He asked when he spotted Mark behind Taeil’s back. And Taeil stepped aside so Mark could no longer hide behind him.

“This is Mark” he said. “Jungwoo, Mark. Mark, Jungwoo.” He introduced them quickly and the other man - Jungwoo - smiled at him. “I remember now. Taeyong texted that there’s a new member. Sorry, it can be a bit messy to keep up with NCT sometimes. Pleasure to meet you, Mark.” He said, bowing respectfully. Mark returned the gesture and looked at the still wrestling men on the ground.

Sicheng was currently sitting on the other man, holding him in a choke hold. The man who was still more like a teenager - he couldn’t be older than maybe 18 - had curly brown hair and red, puffy eyes that could be make up though. His pretty face started to turn violet.

They were both growling with bared teeth at each other and their angry scent made the air of the room thick. Sicheng’s forest scent and the other’s scent which was kind of smokey made together the scent of a whole forest fire. Taeyong was trying to pull Sicheng away from the other, while Yuta tried to rip Sicheng’s finger away from the other’s neck, pleading Sicheng to let go.

Suddenly he stood up and stomped his foot in a frustrated manner. “Sicheng!” He commanded loudly and his mate immediately let go off the other man and jumped onto his feet.

“What is wrong, baby?” He asked and cupped his mate’s pouting face, the other man, who Mark assumed to be the thief, was forgotten.

“Don’t do that.” Said Yuta, trying to avoid his eyes. “I can take care of myself.” 

“I’m sorry, Yuta.” He replied, gently holding his jaw so he could look his mate in the eyes. “I got carried away. He pushed you and I saw red. I’ll try to get better.” He said, fully honest and gave him a quick kiss on his pouting lips that curled into a smile. 

“He didn’t do it on purpose.” Said Yuta and Winwin’s face immediately hardened again and he turned to the other man. “I hope so for him.” He said. His voice a complete 180 from the voice he used for talking to his mate.

The other man scowled back at him. “Yah! You’re completely crazy, get a grip!” He yelled and got onto his feet ready to start a fight again when Taeyong stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and the thief immediately froze.

“Behave yourself.” He ordered, voice completely ice cold - it was scary. It seems like he switches to a completely different person when he’s doing gang related business. The other, kind and caring mother personality he had this morning towards Johnny, was gone.

“i don’t tolerate this behaviour to any member of NCT in any form. Sit down and we’ll talk. You won’t get out of here free anyways. Join or die.” Taeyong growled.

It was only now that Mark saw that Taeyong was actually pressing a gun to the thief’s back, right between his shoulder blades.

“Sit down” he ordered and the thief immediately obeyed and let himself fall on one of the white sofas. Taeyong lowered his gun.

“What do you wanna know. I work for no one! What do you want from me?”the thief asked, folding his arm in a self shielding habit. It was a very childlike manner. 

Taeyong said nothing and sat down opposite from him, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He gave him a cold mustering under his bangs. The other man met his eyes, a childish defiance in his eyes. Taeyong just lifted one eyebrow and leaned back. Folding his arms too. 

Jaehyun and Yuta both moved to stand behind Taeyong, sort of a personal guard, both folding their arms too, mustering the thief with cold eyes.  
“Tell us your name.” Said Taeyong and the thief scoffed. 

“Seriously? First this guy” he pointed at Doyoung “suddenly creeped up behind me, holding a fucking knife to my throat and then this bitch” he pointed at Jaehyun “tackled me to the ground for running away and you drag me here just to ask for my name? What the fuck? You could just ask me normally? Or hire a bitch so she can scream my name loud enough for you to hear. Would have been easier for me and you. Also, you ruined my new jacket. Do you know how expensive it was?” He said angrily, glaring at Taeyong.

Taeyong gave him a quick look up and down. “You’re wearing Prada’s bomber jacket which is about 3000 bucks - we could buy you thousands of those.”  
“Your name.” He repeated himself.

“Fine.” Scoffed the thief “I go by Haechan.”

“Well” said Taeyong, a quick smile lightning on his face and he uncrossed his arms. “This makes things a lot easier now. You want something to drink?” He asked, his personality changed completely again.

The thief - Haechan - obviously confused by the sudden change of Taeyong’s attitude just nodded automatically. 

“Nice” grinned Taeyong, crossing his legs. “Jungwoo, would you please bring us two Moscow moles while we both talk?”

“Wait” cut Haechan in “You wanna poison me?”

Taeyong chuckled lowly. “No Haechan, I just wanna talk.” He looked up from where he was staring at the thief intensively. “Alone. The others are free to go.”

All the members of the group slowly left the room, except Johnny, Mark and Doyoung. 

“Doyoung, could you please introduce Mark to Hakyeon, I already contacted him. He should arrive in about 10 minutes. Entrance 6 please welcome him. Haechan will join you too, maybe. Oh and also, Johnny, please contact Yangyang about our changes and update on their actions.” Said Taeyong before returning to Haechan and their stare battle.

“Come Mark. You finally get to experience the perks of being in NCT.” Said Doyoung, speaking to him for the first time and left the room. Why did no one ever wait for him to catch up?

“What kind of perks?” Asked Mark as they were walking up a big pair of stairs and Doyoung chuckled.

“Taeyong loves his fair share of expensive clothing - anything expensive basically - but especially clothes. Let’s say he likes to play dress-up.”

Mark didn’t really know what he should think of with that answer. He got that NCT had a lot of money - he didn’t want to think about how they got it though. But what does Doyoung mean with dress-up? What is happening now?

They entered a smaller room, with nothing in except one couch, a full wall mirror and a big bookshelf. 

“Sit down.” Ordered Doyoung, tipping on his phone. “You will get fitted for your uniform, that’s what I meant with dressing up.” his phone started ringing. “Oh, they’re early.” He said, while holding his phone to his ear. “Come in, it’s open. The usual room.”

Not even a minutes later, the door opened and three very well dressed men came in. They were each carrying a big suitcase. The man were also really handsome, Mark could feel his heart throb. 

The smallest of the three stepped for and held his hand up for Mark to shake.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Hakyeon and those are Taekwoon and Hongbin, my assistances. We’re NCT’s personal stylists. You are Mark, right?” 

Mark could only nod dumbly, in awe of the other’s handsomeness. His features were so angelic and his voice so smooth. Suddenly, he caught a whiff of dominant alpha and stepped a small step back. The other smelled so rich and dominant. Mark’s head rung from it and unwanted memories tried to creep into his mind.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot about your…misfortune. Excuse me.” He said, truly sorry and stepped back. The man to his left stepped for instead, while the other two sat down on the coach together with Doyoung. 

The other man smiled gently at him. He was an Omega, judged by his scent. “I’m Hongbin” he introduced himself “Just relax, we’re getting your measurements now and then we will see what seems best for you.”

After some very precise measuring of every curve of Mark’s body, Hongbin lowered his measuring band and turned to Hakyeon and Taekwoon, who have been chatting with Doyoung while sipping dry martinis the entire time. 

“Hakyeon, what do you think?” 

The addressed man looked up and pursed his lips. He leaned his head to the side and took in Mark’s figure. 

“Looking at what he’s wearing now, I guess he likes it simple and comfortable, is that right?” 

Mark nodded, pulling the sleeves of his still too big hoodie (he was still wearing Johnny’s clothes) over his hands. All his clothes and all his other belongings were still at his and Daniel’s apartment and till now, he didn’t really miss it. Everything he needed, he just got from Johnny. He missed a whole week of classes, too. Weirdly, he wasn’t that sad with the change anymore. The whole gang thing didn’t scare him that much anymore and it turned into excitement instead. 

“Maybe Balenciaga?” Said Hakyeon, standing up to open one of the suitcases. “I brought some beautiful pieces from their new collection.” He said while holding up a black denim jacket. 

The man who has been quiet the entire time scrunched his nose. “I hate their fashion it’s so ugly and without any shape. And those bright Neons ugh-“ he said. Hakyeon sighed and turned around to face him. 

“What would you recommend, Taekwoon?” He asked him.

Taekwoon folded his legs and looked Mark up and down. “Tommy Hilfiger.” He said simply “classic and simple. Great cuts and colours. I’m sure it would suit him good.”

Hakyeon clapped his hand. “Sweet. Tommy Hilfiger is a good choice. We will send you our hand-picked collection for your wardrobe. Maybe I can convince Taekwoon to some Balenciaga, too. And don’t worry, we will put enough oversized hoodies and sweatpants since you appeared to like them.” He said while smiling at Mark and then turned to Doyoung. “We will send his measurements to our couturier. The suit will arrive in about a week.” He informed him.

Doyoung hummed in agreement. “You should talk to Taeyong about the jewellery. He wanted to talk to you about a new choker anyways, I believe. Winwin too, I think it’s about a body chain. You know, Yuta’s birthday is soon. And we have another new member. Good luck with that one. He should be in the salon.”

Hakyeon smiled knowingly. “I will send Ravi and Jaehwan for Winwin then. As I know him, he probably wants the best and most expensive diamonds.”

Doyoung chuckled lowly. “Yeah, you’re right. That will be it for now. Thank you for your consultation.”

“Pleasure was all ours. We will see each other soon.” He said formally and bowed to Doyoung and Mark and they left the room. “Goodbye Mark” said Hongbin with a warm smile when he closed the door behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I said Omega Hongbin. I don't care. Omega Hongbin for the win.  
I want to put in all my favourite groups in this so get ready for SHINee, B.A.P and Dreamcatcher. (I hope I can bring them in somehow idk when but I try...) I made VIXX stylists because I made the other groups all gangs and I mean, VIXX are trend setters so that fits, right? Oh and idk what Sanghyuk does...he's making jewellery.
> 
> Finding an outfit for Mark was kinda hard cause he's not like Taeyong for example who wears beautiful extravagant expensive pieces by the most famous designers and oh god, his beautiful costume chokers (they still make my heart ache). His style is much more simple and really not much glamour so yeah. First thought about giving him something from Belanciaga but settled with Tommy Hilfiger then. Really fits Mark's vibe in my opinion.  
Btw, now we got everything out of the way and we can FINALLY start with the real gang stuff. NCT kicking ass fuck yeah.


	7. stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life been hitting me yey. This chapter was hard.
> 
> I had too much free time and ideas so I had the idea to add cats to the party. Cause I love cats. So my two bias got cats. And I even gave the cats some background story lmao I have a problem.
> 
> btw I gave Haechan a Bakugou personality, I noticed. I love Bakugou.

Mark rubbed his dry eyes. After hours of staring into a computer, he still didn’t fulfil his task. Taeyong ordered him and Johnny to hack into another jewellery store. To test Haechan’s “abilities”. 

Turns out, this one was way harder to crack, the security system way more connected. Mark still wasn’t an expert like Johnny was but he learned fast and it was great fun actually.

“I got it!” Could Mark hear his teammate Yangyang exclaim through his headset.  
He still didn’t meet Yangyang in person because he was stationed in China but he was another member of the “hacker unit” what the other liked to call it. 

The member stationed in China were more separated from NCT but still were part of it and handled the drug business and tried to stop human trafficking, which was a weird combination to Mark but he said nothing when Doyoung explained everything to him. He still doesn’t understand everything fully but he’s getting there. The China Unit consisted of Sicheng, Ten, Yangyang, Lucas and three others he hasn’t got to meet yet.

“I got into the security cameras” continued Yangyang and Mark saw Johnny doing a little victory dance. 

“That’s great Yang, I think we’re close to get the alarms too and we finally can go to sleep. Mark, please contact Taeyong so they can get ready.” Ordered Johnny and took a sip from his red bull.

Mark followed the order and quickly texted Taeyong over the NCT group chat he had been added to yesterday (to his excitement). The group chat mainly consisted of weird selfies of Lucas when he was high and administration stuff.

The reply came instantly, despite it being three in the morning. “Alright, we’re getting ready.” He read out load for Johnny. The other thanked him and Mark got up to get another Red Bull for himself and Johnny.

He came back, cracked open the red bull and glanced over Johnny’s shoulder. “How long do you think you’ll have?” He asked him. “To be honest” said Johnny, typing in another code “I think we’re in” he said and pressed the enter key. 

“We have about one and a half hour. Text them that it’s ready. They got two security guards too.” Said Johnny and did a last victory dance.

Once the message was out and Taeyong texted them back that they’re on their way, the two hackers finally leaned back and stretched their tense muscles with a satisfied groan. They wished Yangyang good night and were about to turn the computers off, letting the program work and logging itself out when the mission is complete, when it knocked on the tour and someone peeked inside.

“Jeno?” Asked Johnny surprised “What is it?”

“We got the order to watch over the security cameras to make sure that everything goes well.” He said and entered the room together with Taeil both carrying a cat. “But you can go to sleep, if you want to.” He said with a kind smile.

“Oh heck will I go to sleep.” Said Johnny and yawned when he stood up. “You’re coming Mark?” He asked, half out the door. 

They started to sleep in the same bed, cuddling together after multiple nights of Mark having nightmares and like they explained to Taeyong “feel very comfortable around each other.” Mark got his own bedroom with a big queen sized bed right next to Johnny’s bedroom but it felt cold and lonely at night and Mark loved to bath in the other Omega’s scent at night. Loved how Johnny’s hand stroked through his hair until he falls asleep and he slowly, slowly finds himself falling for Johnny even though he doesn’t want to.

“To be honest, I wanna know how this normally works. But I’ll join you later.” He admitted and looked at Johnny apolitically.

Johnny pouted a little but shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever. Good night” he said and left the room and Mark opened the programme again so they can all watch the security camera. Mark slowly stroked the grey cat’s belly who lay in Jeno’s lap and giggled when she attacked his finger with her soft paws, her claws not out. 

“What’s her name?” He asked. He saw the cats in the mansion before, Johnny loved to have them his lap while he’s working or have them curled on his stomach when he’s napping. There were four cats in total but Mark never heard their name.

“This is Daphne” said Jeno “And this is Apollo” he pointed to the other cat in Taeil’s lap.

“Oh, those are interesting names. Is there a story behind it?”

Taeil chuckled lowly, stroking the cat on his lap. He looked like a cliché villain right now. “You really wanna hear the story?” Mark nodded and Taeil sighed.

“It might sound ridiculous.” Taeil warned.

“I don’t care.” Mark answered, while eyes glued to the screen where the other members of NCT appeared, beginning to shovel millions of won in form of jewellery into their bags. They were only four but the first vitrine was empty in seconds and Haechan already moved on to the second. Taeyong, Ten and Doyoung following him.

“I first got Apollo, that was even before I joined NCT around seven years ago. I named him Apollo after the god of sun because-“ 

“Because you’re a nerd.” Threw Jeno in with a big grin. “Brat.” murmured Taeil but there was no fire behind it.

“Anyways, I named him after Apollo as a revolution for all the orange cats that are called Amber or Simba. And because I like the sun.” continued Taeil. And Mark had to bite down a giggle. “That’s actually kinda cute.” He said with a smile. 

“It gets even cuter.” Said Jeno with a mocking smile. “Come on, Taeil. Tell him.”

“Have some patience, brat.” Said Taeil with a playful smile. And Mark silently watched their bickering. They must have known each other for a long time now. Taeil said, he joined NCT seven years ago. When did Jeno join then?

“For how long do you know each other now?” He blurted out, interrupting their playful fight. Jeno and Taeil both looked at each other, frowning. “I joined…five years ago?” said Jeno, more like a question and Taeil nodded, the smile suddenly wiped from his face.

“Five years ago. I remember the day way too good.” He said, shuddering.

“Why is that?” Mark asked interested. He really wanted to understand what was going on all the years before he joined. NCT was like a big old book of fairy tales.

Taeil’s face hardened and he looked down. His usual kind and gentle face was gone. “Our headquarters got attacked while we were on a mission. Johnny and Ten were the only ones that stayed that night. Johnny’s ex boyfriend broke in and he…” his voice broke and he aggressively rubbed over his eyes to hold the tears in. It felt like ice cold water just got poured over Mark.

“You don’t have to tell me!” Said Mark quickly, not wanting to hear more. 

“He raped him and choked him so hard he passed out.” continued Jeno, also looking down to the floor and Mark could only stare at him in shock as he continued. “Ten luckily found him before Johnny…would have died and killed his ex boyfriend… He called one of his old friends, my dad, Kun, you haven’t met him yet. He called him and we both rushed over to help him. And yeah….that’s how I joined.” He said, voice gone hard, eyes staring into the ground, lost in the horrible memories.

“I feel sick.” Moaned Mark, suddenly feeling like throwing up. Just the thought of Johnny going through so much pain, made his heart clench and his stomach turn. Johnny went through so much more pain than he did but yet he stayed strong and like a rock for Mark to lean on.

“It’s essential for you know the story. We all know it, we don’t hide secrets from each other. We are a family, Mark. We’re not just a gang. We hold together and we all would die for each other. You’ll learn that quickly. If you haven’t noticed already, there’s a weird tension between Ten and Johnny. Did you notice it?”

Mark thought back. It’s true, there is a weird tension. Every time Johnny enters the same room Ten is in, Ten falls quiet and tries to leave the room as soon as possible. How he speaks to Johnny and especially how he looks at him. And how Johnny looks at Ten. 

“An important detail is, that Ten and Johnny knew each other before - sort of.” Chimed Taeil back in. “Ten comes originally from Thailand where he tried to stop human trafficking.”

“Johnny was victim of human trafficking?” Whispered Mark. And Taeil nodded with a sad face. 

“Ten saved him and helped him to get to South Korea where they lost each other again and Ten joined NCT.” Continued Jeno for him again. 

“How did they find each other again?” Mark asked again, the security cameras and the whole mission completely forgotten.

“That’s a pretty weird story.” said Taeil with a little smile. “Johnny accidentally hacked into our system and we tracked him down from that. We sent Ten out to find that mysterious hacker and he returned with Johnny to us and Ten begged Taeyong to take Johnny in. He caught feelings for Johnny and tried to court him but Johnny was way to traumatised. He’s afraid of Alphas and avoids them at all costs. It took him nearly two years to be in the same room with multiple Alphas and usually never left his own room. He can tolerate me and Doyoung, Jaehyun and Jeno too but it’s hard for him to be near Ten and Winwin. I think it has to do something with their scents. He hates strong Alpha scents.”

“But Ten still loves Johnny and accepted him as his mate but he can’t have him.” finished Jeno with a sigh. 

Mark felt like he just swallowed a rock. Pity weight him down and he couldn’t believe how Johnny managed to stay so strong for Mark when he had it so much harder than Mark. 

“Don’t feel bad, Mark” said Taeil softly and moved his hand to pat his head and Mark allowed it to his own surprise. Taeil just had something trustworthy about him. 

“Mark, is everything going like it should?” he suddenly heard through his headset that he still had on and he moved his attention quickly back to the screen. He moved the microphone down to communicate with Taeyong.

“Everything goes according the plan, Taeyong.” He quickly checked the timer for when he programme will log itself out. “You have another half an hour.”

He quickly scanned the screen. They had emptied all vitrines and Haechan was about to open the big save. That’s when he noticed a shadow crouching by their stuffed full bags.

“Wait. Turn around there’s someone behind-“ Mark started but Haechan seemed to have noticed the person already because he spun around and sprinted to their bags right when the person crouching by their bags got up to flee. He tackled the person to the ground and they both rolled off screen.

“Taeyong? What’s going on?” Mark asked and he could hear Taeyong sigh. 

“Please not again. Mark, seems like we got someone who wanted to steal our spotlight - again. Inform the others we will meet in twenty minutes.” He could hear Taeyong order before he heard a load growl and the connection cut.

“Who was that?” Jeno asked. 

“Haechan two” Murmured Mark and turned off the computer. “Looks like we will get another problematic burglar member. Inform the others, they will return in 20 minutes.” He said and Jeno and Taeil both nodded. It felt weird how they immediately listened to his orders.

“And Taeil, you still have to explain the cat names to me.”

Taeil smiled. “Of course, Mark.”

—————

After dragging out a very sleepy Johnny they both entered the Salon where nearly all members of NCT are gathered already. Their two youngest member Jisung and Chenle - that are more like Taeyong’s children - were both yawning with their hair sticking out to all sides. All the other members were properly dressed in their usual uniform of all black clothes with leather boots and silver jewellery and chains. 

“Where are Yuta and Sicheng?” Asked Mark and plopped down onto the couch next to Taeil, stroking Apollo on his lap with Johnny leaning on his shoulder, half asleep. Once Johnny fell asleep, he was really hard to wake up.

“Sicheng is having his rut.” Said Taeil casually as if he was talking about the weather and Mark blushed.

“You still have to explain the reason behind the names.” Mark quickly tries to change topic and watches as a brown and a pitch black cat approach them and hop onto the couch to curl each on Johnny and Mark’s lap.

“Aw, did Sicheng kick you out?” Taeil cooed at the cats with a smile and stroked the black cat on Mark’s lap. 

“Those are Yuta’s cats, even if one technically belongs to Sicheng. He gifted them to Yuta cause he was jealous that he always hung out with me and my cats.” Giggled Taeil. He seemed way too relaxed talking about it.

“Sicheng is a quite…interesting person?” asked Mark.

Taeil chuckled lightly. “Hmm, you have to understand where he’s coming from. He had a…rough past. And Yuta is his everything. You can’t lie it. And he has taste. I mean, not just Yuta but he named his cats Sisiphus and Thanatos. Even if I’m not sure if he knows the story behind Sisiphus and Thanatos….” Taeil trailed off. “But who am I to judge? I fell for Yuta too…” 

“You fell for Yuta?” Mark asked surprised. The story is getting more and more twisted. 

“Yuta was a stripper we met in Japan and booked for a night. Doyoung and I both fell for him and begged him to stay with us. We tried to court him but he didn’t fall for us. Especially when Sicheng joined, that’s when I realised that they were just meant to be and I had no chance.” Said Taeil, shrugging his shoulder, he didn’t seem faced at all. “He stayed anyways as spy for NCT. The way he can press information out of weak men is amazing.” Said Taeil and Mark was confused. Taeil really was a strange person. He really didn’t seem faced with telling Mark all of this. And so did the others in the room who all were checking their phones with disinterested faces.

“He was the reason why I even bought my second cat.”

“Why is that?” Mark asked.

“This is where it gets sappy, just warning you.” Mumbled Johnny from where he was snuggled into Mark’s side, not even opening his eyes.

“They all love to make fun of me for this.” Taeil said with a warm smile, again, he didn’t seem faced at all. “Do you know the story of Apollo and Daphne, Mark?” He asked.

Mark shook his head.

Johnny sat up from where he was leaning onto Mark. “I will tell you the short version cause Taeil would tell you every little detail. Eros, you know the guy with the bow, shot Apollo with the arrow that made him fall for Daphne very very hard but at the same he shot Daphne with an arrow that makes you not fall for the person slash hate them. And Apollo chased after Daphne but she didn’t want him. That’s the story. He wanted to express his love in form of cats. He’s a bit crazy.”

“And dramatic.” Chimed Jeno in, not even looking up from his phone and he and Johnny both started to laugh.

“Yah, let me be!” Protested Taeil but they ignored him. 

“Luckily Yuta didn’t turn into a tree cause that’s how the story ends.” Meant Johnny and Jeno just laughed harder, nearly falling off the couch and Taeil pouted.

Their laugh immediately stopped when a shouted “Fuckface!” could be heard from the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i‘m a fucking nerd. I love mythology. I could talk about it for hours, I had to include it cause it was my biggest interest since I‘m like 10. sooo...  
And not to pat my own shoulder but like? The story of Daphne and Apollo for Taeil and Yuta? Perfect. And wasn‘t Daphne in like a 3rd rank river god? That would be Sicheng then.
> 
> Btw finally introducing WayV (kind of) to the party. And the Dreamies are coming. They‘ll have their spotlight soon.


	8. again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late because I spent too much time looking at hentai memes
> 
> introducing another member this time. and off some drama. This is just a filler and I'm not satisfied with it.  
well, anways. villain groups are chosen randomly. I have nothing against those groups they were just the first ones that came to mind.
> 
> enjoy

All the members in the room looked up with expecting faces when the door swung open and Haechan stomped inside, the other member behind him and a new man none of them saw before. 

Taeyong sighed and plopped down next to Johnny on the couch. “Gentleman, we got a new member.” He said while burying his face in his hands. “Introduce yourself.”

Doyoung pushed the new man, who was - again - more than a teenager than a man, a bit forward and also plopped down on the couch. Watching the boy struggle. Haechan remained the only one standing, still looking pissed.

The teenage boy fiddled nervously with his sleeves for a moment but seemed to catch himself and straighten up. “I’m Jaemin” he said, looking at Taeyong as a silent question on what they wanna know. 

Taeyong folded his legs and crooked his head to the side a little. “Where are you from, Jaemin?” He asked while petting the cat on Mark’s lap. He looked like a cliché villain right now.

Jaemin gulped and his face hardened a little. “From the streets.” He said, his bitter tone making it clear he didn’t want to talk about it and Taeyong decided to not ask any further question regarding that topic.

“Why were you trying to steal the stuff that was ours?” Asked Haechan.

“Haechan, behave yourself.” Taeyong sighed. “You have to excuse, Haechan. He isn’t that good in controlling his temper.” He said to Jaemin.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Said Jaemin, turning around to face Haechan. “We know each other. That was the second time he tackled and nearly killed me cause I tried to steal his stuff.”

“What ironic.” Muttered Doyoung under his breath.” And Haechan gave him a glare over Jaemin’s shoulder which made him only chuckle dryly.

“How do you know each other?” Taeyong asked, suddenly very interested.

“Oh, from the streets. Strays help each other out sometimes.” Said Jaemin while glaring at Haechan. There seemed to be much more unspoken to their story.

“Yeah and Strays don’t steal from each other. That’s an unwritten rule, you fuckface.” Hissed Haechan. 

Jaemin’s eyebrows shot up in a mocking way. “Only to you, my dearest Haechannie.” He said, laughing as Haechan scowled.

“Go jump off a bridge.” Haechan huffed and also sat down, next to Taeil. The only person he seemed to like in this group.

“Good, now that we got that out of the way, Jaemin, please sit down. We have to talk about the ritual of you joining.” Asked Taeyong.

“Why are we keep adding random strays?” Asked Ten who had been sitting next Jungwoo the whole time and gave Jaemin a sharp mustering. “This is the third one in a span of two weeks!”

He looked like he was about to continue, but the glare Taeyong shot in his direction made him fall silent immediately.

“Ten, I’m sick of giving you this talk. I think that everyone that doesn’t have a family, deserves one. We need to grow and expand our abilities. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice how more and more gangs rise up, the business here is getting worldwide and out of control. We need more members. And it’s not that we accept every random guy from the street. I see potential in him.” Said Taeyong stern, pointing at Jaemin.

Ten stood up, stepping forward a step. He was trembling with anger.   
“You don’t get to decide everything for yourself, Taeyong. You forget that You, Doyoung and I built this up together over years. You might be the leader but I’m not following someone who leads like he’s the king and gets to decide everything by himself. You might be the king of the underground or what you like to call yourself, but you have care for your canel rats who do all the shit jobs for you, too!” He spat into Taeyong’s face who just stared cooly back at him, no emotions visible on his face.

No one dared to move a muscle as they watched Ten tremble with anger. Suddenly, Jaehyun stood up, pushing Ten away from his mate, moving to stand between the two. Trying to cover and protect his mate.

“Ten” he hissed, trying not to growl at him and bare his teeth too much.   
“Sit and calm yourself down. You’re not thinking clear. I know your rut’s approaching but please, try to contain your emotions.”

“Fine” snapped Ten and sat down again, still pissed and the accusations he threw at Taeyong hung heavy in the air.

“I don’t understand your problem, Ten.” Doyoung chimed in, ignoring Jaehyun’s “Doyoung, please let it be.”

“What do you mean, Doyoung?” Huffed Ten, crossing his arms.

“I don’t understand what your problem is with keep adding members. You were originally our man to do so. We sent you out to look for new members. On parties, on the streets, everywhere. And you welcomed everyone. And remember, you were the first one who brought a stray home. I remember you begging on your knees to Taeyong to accept Johnny.”

Ten flinched at the last sentence and Doyoung’s eyebrows shot up.

“Doyoung, please.” Begged Jaehyun but it fell on deaf ears. Taeyong might be the leader, but when it came to emotional business, Jaehyun took the lead.

“Looks like I found the sore spot.” Doyoung went on. “Is it Johnny, huh? Hm, now that you say it, you never fully accepted any member after Kun and Jeno joined. Do you still feel guilty for what happened?” 

Ten winced but it only spurred Doyoung on more. “Are you afraid? What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of falling in love again and that they will reject you just like Johnny did?” He asked and the room fell dead quiet after that. Everyone was staring at Doyoung with wide eyes. Not even the new one - Jaemin - said a thing. He just watched with a mix of confusion and shock in his eyes.

Ten’s right eye twitched dangerously as he was staring at Doyoung and Johnny’s little gasp was the only noise that could be heard in the room. 

Johnny started to tremble and his breath hiked. The cat that was still in his lap was pawing at his chest but Johnny didn’t react to any of it. HIs eyes were staring far into the distance, starting to tear up. It really was a sore spot, for both of them apparently.

“OH SHUT UP!” Shouted Ten suddenly and shoot up to attack Doyoung but was immediately stopped by both Jungwoo and Taeil. Jungwoo holding him back by his shoulders and Taeil moving to stand in front of Doyoung, protecting his mate.

Ten was furious. It seems like something in him snapped and a wild animal took over. His eyes were glowing with rage as he stared past Taeil, struggling in Jungwoo’s hold. Johnny winced at the strong angry Alpha smell and Mark felt the panic creeping in him up too.

“Let go of me!” Shouted Ten and tried to turn in Jungwoo’s hold around his torso.

“Absolutely not. Ten, you need to calm down. You’re not thinking clear.” Said Jungwoo with a strained voice and tried his best to stop Ten from breaking free. He looked up to see how everyone watched him with a shocked face. Even Taeyong seemed to lost his calm appearance. “Do something!” He yelled at the others what seemed to move the switch. 

Both Jaehyun and Taeyong scrambled up, feeling responsible to ease the fight. Jaehyun helped Jungwoo to hold Ten still, who snarled and growled at them, his anger triggered his rut which made every Alpha in the room a possible threat. The room filled with possessive, angry rut pheromones and Jungwoo let go of Ten as if he burning him. The omega couldn’t fight against the instinct to whimper high and bare his throat. 

Johnny and Mark had it way harder than Jungwoo. The scent burned their noses and their brain was going absolutely berserk at the smell. They were shaking like a leave, eyes completely unfocused in some sort of shock frost.

“Jisung and Chenle, take the Omegas and try to calm them down. Taeil will help you. The others are free to go. Jeno, please show Jaemin around and answer all his questions. Me, Jaehyun, Ten and Doyoung will clear things up.” Taeyong ordered, somehow managing to stand still in front of Ten, not as affected by the Alpha pheromones as the other Omegas.

The room emptied quickly. Johnny and Mark were still in their shock and both had to be carried out by Jeno and Taeil, not reacting when they got picked up and carried bridal style out of the room. Both curling into little balls, still shivering.

Taeyong sighed, as he was looking after the two Omegas. And then turned to glare at Ten. 

“Look what you did! We really didn’t need that!” He said, he felt how he got more and more worked up.

Ten hung his head, all his anger seemed to be gone suddenly and he looked…sad? embarrassed?

“I don’t know what overcame me. It was just too much, Taeyong, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said - not like that. Everything just built up. Those changes, the new members. You know why and how I feel about them. Especially how I feel about Mark. He…I have nothing against him personally but…” he struggled for a second, as if the words coming next were choking him. “Johnny…he’s always around Johnny and he wears his scent and Johnny wears Mark’s scent. I could smell Johnny all the time. With my upcoming rut, I can smell him even more intense but it’s nearly overshadowed by Mark’s scent. A-And you can’t even understand how fucking much it hurts. It hurts so much.” Said Ten, words just spilling out of him. And at the last sentence his voice broke and tears started to flow over his cheeks.

“Taeyong, I don’t know what to do. It hurts so much to be not around him but being around him hurts even more.” Ten said, sinking to his knees, all energy was drained of him. His anger before was long gone.

Taeyong hummed and crouched in front of Ten, putting one hand on his shoulder, looking him into he eyes. “I can understand your pain. But I can’t help you. You need to let go, you know you have to.”

“But I don’t want to.” Ten nearly wailed. “I want Johnny but he doesn’t want me. What does Mark have that I don’t have?”

“Ten, pay attention to what you’re saying. You can’t drown yourself in self-pity. You two just weren’t meant to be. Sometimes you have to except that.” Said Taeyong, sternly. Trying to talk some sense into Ten. 

“Look, Ten” began Doyoung, struggling with his words. He was a bit overwhelmed with Ten’s breakdown. He could handle angry ten who shouts at him but he couldn’t handle a crying Ten to his feet. It was such a weird image. 

“I’m sorry for what I said. I know it’s a taboo topic. I know how it hurts. Fuck, I've known you for over 10 years now. I should know better. I’m sorry.” He crouched down next to Taeyong to put his hand on Ten’s other shoulder while Jaehyun sat behind Ten, rubbing this back in a calming manner. They all watched silently as Ten was sobbing, waiting patiently for when he calmed himself down a little.

Finally, after some time, Ten sniffled for the last time and aggressively rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his black hoodie. He looked up to them, eyes all puffy and red - not from smoking too much this time.

“I know your pain, Ten. I still get it sometimes when I look at Yuta. You will never fully get over it but it will get better.” Doyoung said softly and cupped Ten’s cheek and his lips formed into a little smile.

“Thank you guys.” He said. And Doyoung and Taeyong stood up, both offering a hand for Ten to take and pulled him up. “Thank you guys, really.” Ten said again and Taeyong patted his hair. 

“It’s okay, Ten.” He said with a warm smile right when the door opened and Taeil and Jeno peeked inside.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asked immediately. 

“Johnny’s okay again but Mark’s hyperventilating and we don’t know what to do.” Said Jeno.

“I guess Johnny is the best to handle the situation. Let them be alone and see that no strong scents are around them.” Taeyong ordered and Jeno nodded, already turning to care for the two omegas again. Taeil looked after him till he rounded the corner.

“Taeyong we got something else to discuss.” He said and Taeyong sighed. “Oh god what is it this time.”

“We finally got the answers to Hansol.”

He had everyone’s attention immediately. “Let’s sit down.” Taeil said.

“You know we’ve been trying to track it down for almost 3 years now. Yuta gave us the last information that had been missing yesterday and I’ve been trying to connect all the points the whole day. Apparently Hansol was kidnapped by some sort of formation of gangs that all have the same goal. Taking us down. It’s like some sort of agency and they all work together and are connected but also work for themselves as their own group. I guess they wanted Hansol for information about the gang. May be the reason why Johnny’s ex was able to break in, his former gang was also part of the agency. But I don’t think that this was the case, considering that the location of our headquarters wasn’t the best kept secret. What I think what happened is, that they tried to get information out of him and killed him when they didn’t get it.”

“Taeil, spit out who it was already. I want revenge.” Growled Taeyong, his hand curled into a tight fist and face in an angry grimace.

“There are three big gangs under the agency. Pentagon, Blackpink and Super Junior. But they all of them have an alibi. To my surprise I found out that the gang Wanna One also is under the agency but they have an alibi just like the others do. So it was the person who seemed to be the leader of the agency who pulls the strings. The new up-coming solo female criminal called Chungha. And it would be good if we take her down first before she takes us down.”

“What do you suggest we should do?” Asked Jaehyun.

“I already planned a meeting with her. Made it seem like we wanna do business with her. She suspects nothing, it was that easy. So naïve, still has to learn so much.”

“Too bad she won’t be able to when I’m finished with her.” Growled Taeyong.

“We have to be careful, killing her will be a clear declaration of war. After that we have to collect informations about the other gangs and what their goal exactly is. And we should do it quickly.”   
Taeil warned. “We have another four hours to the meeting. We should use the time to plan our next moves.”

“Me and Jaehyun are going.” Said Taeyong. “We will do it quickly, even if I wish to do it as slow and painful as possible to her.”


	9. undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: so this chapter is what came after from where I stopped in the first chapter. U remember? After they killed Chungha and Markhyuck’s fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof.  
I’ve been feeling very depressed lately.  
Like, hide from the word under my covers in my complete dark room and cry for a whole hour depressed but I’ll manage.
> 
> Again, this chapter SUCKS but I had to build some plot and make some drama before we come to the fun stuff (again). I promise it’ll come. Someday. Once I built in all the backstory and plot I came up with.

Taeyong walked up the big marmot staircases of NCT’s mansion. Being careful, not to pass the door of Sicheng and Yuta’s shared room. Their scent filled the entire floor, Taeyong didn’t want to have to listen to their noises too. 

Taeyong thought back to when they all lived in their old headquarters and the sleepless nights he had to suffer through, caused mainly by Sicheng and Yuta. It was horrible. 

As he reached the top floor, he went over to a little niche with a little skylight. With a quick code typed in he opened it and pushed his head out to watch Jisung and Chenle playing on top of the roof. 

They were laughing together while hanging off head first of the steel cables they installed there for training. They treated the steel cable like children would treat a monkey barn on a playground.

Taeyong watched as Jisung pointed to a flying pigeon above them, saying something to Chenle, before swinging himself with ease up the cable to balance with his feet on it. He didn’t care that he could fall of the building down 800 metres if he just lost his balance for one second. He quickly pulled a gun from his belt and with one shot, the flying pigeon fell dead on the ground in front of him. 

Chenle laughed and with one elegant swing he was sitting on the cable together with Jisung watching over the city to their feet. 

“Boys.” Said Taeyong and Chenle and Jisung both nearly fell of the cable, they didn’t notice him at all. Both quickly jumped to the ground as Taeyong climbed onto the roof.

“Taeyong it’s only ten in the morning. We don’t have to be inside yet, we can stay out a little longer…please?” Whined Jisung before Taeyong even said a word and Taeyong smiled. 

“No, Jisung. I’m not here to scold you for being on the roof without me - even though I should. You know what I told you about being on the roof while people could see you.”

Jisung pouted. “I miss being outside. We haven’t been outside for a long time now. Why can’t we go out alone. You know that we’re more than capable of defending ourselves. Also, we’re the only ones that can’t go outside alone. Even Jeno can! He’s not much older than we are.”

Taeyong sighed. He had that conversation so many times already and he knew, that Jisung was right but he just couldn’t bring himself to let his precious children run free in the wild alone, too scared something might happen to them.

Even though they are both one of the most talented members in their formation - fighting technique wise. They both been training under his and Doyoung’s lead for over 6 years and definitely knew how to defend themselves. But still, Taeyong was too afraid. Chenle and Jisung were his children in his heart.

“That’s why I’m here. We’re going out on a mission.” Taeyong said and smiled as he watched their faces lighten up. 

“Finally! We’ve been rotting in this building for a whole month!” Exclaimed Chenle and high fived Jisung. 

“Don’t get too excited, Chenle. It’s just some researching for informations. Just a boring visit.”

“Doesn’t matter. I wanna go outside and maybe we run into some fun.”

“I hope we won’t. It’s not fun times at the moment. I feel like a storm is coming up.”

Chenle and Jisung both looked very confused. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’ll explain it in the car.” Taeyong said quickly. “C’mon let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Asked Chenle who sat on the front passenger seat next to Taeyong while Jisung was looking out of the tinted window in the back. They drove Taeyong’s favourite car, the black Maserati PNG and were making their way out of the city.

“The SHINee basement. I feel like they could know the most about this new agency. It seems like the roots of it go far back.” Said Taeyong, slowly making his way through Seoul’s traffic. 

“Then why are we heading out of the city? I thought their headquarter is in the middle of Gangnam?” Asked Jisung from the backseat.

“They changed their location, don’t you remember? They moved from their apartment in Gangnam into a villa outside of the city.” Explained Taeyong, slipping on the freeway.

“Why that?” Asked Chenle.

Taeyong bit his lip. “Nasty things went down.” He said and they both understood that they should stop asking questions regarding that topic. 

They fell in silence and just listened to the music playing. They were out of Seoul now, passing the industrial district and coming into a richer neighbourhood with big modern villas with lots of space.

“We arrived” said Taeyong, parking in front of a more secluded villa. 

“This doesn’t really look like a headquarter of one of the most famous and influential gangs of South Korea.” Meant Chenle as they got out of the car, looking at the villa with a critical eye.

“They retired from the industry.” Said Taeyong, walking up to the door to knock. 

“It’s not easy to hold himself so long in the business, right?” Asked Jisung, while following Taeyong and he hummed in thought.

“They mostly concentrate on doing their own stuff now - apart from the whole gang thing. They still live together and are a pack, but they aren’t active as a group anymore. For the next years - maybe they will come back one day. For now they concentrate on art. We actually have some of their paintings.”

“Oh I know which one. The one with the moon called “Shine on you” in the piano room, right?” Asked Jisung. 

Taeyong nodded. “Exactly, another one for example, is the one with the sunflowers. You know, the one in the kitchen in the Incheon apartment called “The duty of love”.

“Oh, I remember too now. And the painting of the starry night in your room, that’s from them too, right?” Asked Chenle and Taeyong nodded again. “My favourite painting. It’s called “One of those Nights.”

“Wow that’s so cool! I didn’t know those are from them.” Said Chenle excitedly.

“I will show you all of them when there’s the time.” Said Taeyong with a smile, ruffling Chenle’s hair affectionately before he changed his expression in a neutral one. His business face.

“But for now boys, remember, we’re on a mission.” He said and turned to ring the doorbell, which was followed by wild high-pitched barking behind the door.

“Wow, that sounds like a very intimidating guard dog.” Meant Chenle jokingly before the door opened and a man with blonde hair peaked outside.  
His eyes wandered over Jisung and Chenle until they stopped at Taeyong and he let out a gasp. 

“Taeyong!” He exclaimed excitedly and quickly opened the door all the way to hug Taeyong.

“I missed you! Why are you here? What is the matter?” He asked while another voice from inside called “Taemin? Who is it?”

Jisung and Chenle watched the scene unfurl with sceptical eyes.

“I didn’t know you two were close.” Said Jisung, giving the Omega hugging Taeyong a quick look up and down.

“We had some projects together.” Taeyong simply said, greeting the other man who appeared at the door with a bow. 

“Kids” he gave Jisung and Chenle what could only be described as the typical “mom look”, “say hello.” 

Jisung and Chenle quickly bowed in the direction of the two men.

“Taeyong, why are you here? What’s the issue?” Asked the other man now.

“Can we come inside, JInki? It’s a bit complicated.” Said Taeyong in a low tone, as If scared someone would hear them.

“Of course. Come in.” Said the other man - Jinki - and stepped aside, to let them in. 

“So, what’s the matter?” Asked Jinki again once they were all seated in the living room and served a cup of tea, which was commented with giggle by Jisung and Chenle (immediately silenced by Taeyong’s glare).

“You know it’s about gang stuff, I wouldn’t come with company if it was not. Are the others here?” 

“Minho and Kibum? They’re upstairs. Should they come too?” Asked Jinki. “Yes please.” Said Taeyong.

“Taemin, dear, please go and get Minho and Kibum.” Asked Jinki.

“So Taeyong, what’s the matter?” Asked Kibum this time, taking a sip from his tea once they were all ensembled.

“As I said, it’s about the gang. We ran in a problem. A formation of gangs that all united together to bring us to our downfall, to kick us from the throne, to eliminate us - however you wanna put it. We suspect that their roots run deep and they wanted to rule over the city for a long time. They do it clever, I have to admit. They did their beginning very subtle but yet they made a mistake. They took one of our members down - about two years ago. We first thought it was an unnamed robbery, someone attacked him, stole his money and killed him in an alley but after investigating we found out, that it all lead back to one specific group. It was the same gang that attacked our headquarters. They planned to bring us down for a long time now and they do it systematically.”

“What do you want out on, Taeyong?” Interrupted Minho him, stirring in his tea with a serious expression.

“My point is, that they want to reach the top. They wanna rule the city and their target is everyone who challenges the throne of Seoul. It’s been their goal for a long time now. I think, it’s all connected. Remember all the great groups who wore the crown and got taken down through what seemed like a sneaky ambush? It was never a great battle over the city, just a steady sabotage which lead to their downfall. EXO, three of their members disappeared and where found dead. Red Velvet, they were all poisoned, Wonder Girls, brutally murdered in their sleep - only a few escaped and even you, SHINee, you lost one member to a sniper attack. I think it is all connected and systematically planned.”

“Hmm” made Kibum, furrowing his brows and resting his chin on his folded hands. “Do you have a supposition who it possibly could be?”

“How I said, it is for sure a doing of multiple gangs united. Chungha, their leader - we took her out of business. Which is a clear declaration of war. They’ll act quick from now on. No sneaky plays around the bush anymore. Their attack will be soon and it will be strong. We’re running out of time. They have more allies we don’t know about yet and for sure the most powerful are Blackpink and Wanna One, our spies worked hard to get to that information. We hoped you know something about it.” Finished Taeyong, looking at the members of SHINee with a hopeful expression.

Minho sighed. “As you said, we’re no longer in the business. But we have our fair share of experience from all those years. And it is true. Your whole theory is true. There’s been a formation who tried to take down gangs for a long time now. And we encountered them before. I think, in order to understand the situation and to defeat them, you have to dig down to the roots of it. You can only save a polluted garden by tearing out the weeds at the roots.”

“What Minho is trying to say” chimed Jinki in, “is that you have to damage their hidden string puller. They’ve been around for many years and it is true that they want their throne back from which they’ve been kicked, and it only makes sense that they want to bring you down too, Taeyong. Because they lost against your parents. Super Junior, that’s the gang you’re trying to chase. Super Junior, who ruled over Seoul and who got overpowered by the two most powerful criminals of all time, your parents Taeyong, TVXQ. They want revenge.”

Before Taeyong could say anything, Taemin continued. “We tried to bring them down too. But when we lost Jonghyun we finally gave up with chasing it and settled down. We’ve been in the industry for too long, we would have been broken soon. It wasn’t worth it anymore. But I think you could do it, Taeyong. You have the strength. Your gang is strong enough to fight back. I believe in you.” He gave him a reassuring smile, despite the serious situation.

“We can’t give you much information though. We’ve never searched that deep and we basically told you everything we figured out over the time. We don’t know anything about them or their formation. We never looked deeper into anything and just chased the things that were in front of us. A mistake we only realised when it was too late.” Said Kibum with a sigh, looking up from his cup of tea. “I suggest you visit B.A.P. They’re not as active anymore and quietened down but they’re known for having a lot of information and knowing a lot of underground business and they tell you their secrets if you know how to pay them. But be warned, they’re not known for being fair.”

Taeyong stood up and bowed deeply to the members of SHINee. “Thank you so much for your help, I appreciate it. I’ll visit B.A.P and try to get the information I’m missing to bring them down.”

Taemin smiled. “Of course. Take revenge for Jonghyun. For us. I want peace.”

“I will.” Promised Taeyong grimly. “Drink up, boys. We’re going.” He told Jisung and Chenle, making his way to the door, Jisung and Chenle on his heels.

“Again, thanks a lot.” He said while Taemin opened the door for him. 

“You don’t have to thank us.” Said Taemin and put his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. They looked at each other, it seemed like they communicated without words before Taemin smiled again and patted Taeyong’s back. “You can make it.”

“I hope” murmured Taeyong.

“What are we going to do now?” Asked Jisung once they were back in the car.

“Inform the others.” Answered Taeyong, starting the engine and waving Taemin goodbye who still stood by the door while they drove away. Back to Seoul who truly deserved to be called “Mad City”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeth, Taeyong is the son of the “criminal duo TVXQ” (also explains why he’s so strong). Hope that might have explained some questions you had regarding his personality and strength, abilities…?  
It was a hard decision for me if I should include Jjong or not. Then I realised I could build some plot around it. Can you even call it plot? Love you Jonghyun, my angel. Miss you everyday and throw kisses to the moon for you every night.  
Also *casually builds in SHINee’s solo songs in form of paintings*. Had so much fun with it. Was kind of my version of “SHINee solo songs if they would be paintings”. Ah, I love SHINee. Also, their Villa…I tried to explain it as the Villa they were in in “SHINee’s back” you can see it in episode 4 I believe? Anyways, enough rambling. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My school loves to see me suffering and also gimme some time to build plot. So I decided to post this. Jisung's/Chenle's backstory. Cause Why not. It was in my drafts for so long. It was one of the first (if not the first) chapters I wrote for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy.

A group of young men were walking through the crowded streets of Shanghai. They were looking like regular business men or managers with their black suits and sunglasses, if there were not their brightly coloured hair. Amongst them, was a young boy who didn’t really seem to fit in with the others appearance. He couldn’t be older than maybe 10 years old.

The young boy was holding hands with one of the men who lead him through the crowd so he couldn’t get lost. The boy’s curious eyes that weren’t hid behind dark sunglasses scanned through the crowd. He watched the wild going-ons with attentive eyes. So many people and interesting looking things, the boy didn’t know where to look.

That was till his attention was focused on someone.

A small boy, around his age, sitting on the side of the busy street. Seems like nothing special at first, there were a lot of homeless people in Shanghai but he was a child and all by himself. He looked tired and hungry how he was sitting there with his arms hugging his legs to his chest.

The boy stopped, pulling on the man’s sleeve to get his attention. 

“Taeyong?” He asked quietly and the other man immediately stopped and so did the rest of the group.

“What is it Jisung?” The man - Taeyong - asked.

“Look at this boy there.” Said Jisung, pointing to the boy. As he was looking into the direction of him again, he could catch him staring at him but the other boy quickly looked away again before their eyes could meet.

“He looks like he’s alone? Doesn’t he have any parents?” He asked Taeyong. 

Taeyong took his glasses off to also look in the boy’s direction and to muster him. “Hmmm.” He said thoughtfully.

“What’s wrong, Taeyong?” Asked one men of the group now. “Why did we stop?”

“This boy.” Answered Jisung instead. “He looks so alone and like a stray.” His eyes lighten up with an idea. “Can we keep him?” He asked excitedly.

“We’re not an orphanage, Jisung. And also he isn’t just a kitten in a carton that you can take home.” Answered the other man with the usual tone adults use when explaining something obvious to a child.

“but Jaehyunnn” whined Jisung. “You and Taeyong adopted me too when I was completely alone and had no parents. It’s the same with this boy. And I’m always so alone, especially when you’re away doing “grown-up” stuff. I have no one to play with!” Jisung was about to throw a tantrum. Maybe Taeyong spoiled him a bit too much.

Jaehyun sighed in defeat.

“We have to give that point, though.” Chimed in another man of the group.

“He’s right” agreed Taeyong, ignoring Jaehyun’s slight protest. “Let’s give it a shot. We can ask if he’s really alone.”

“Yes! We should go and ask him! Taeyong come!” Said Jisung pulling on Taeyong’s sleeve, trying to drag him tinto the boy’s direction. And Taeyong followed him, letting himself being dragged by his sleeve.

“Stop!” Said Jisung when the other men moved. “Only me and Taeyong. We don’t want to scare him.”

“Of course, Jisung.” Said Taeyong with a smile, playing along for the sake of making Jisung happy. He absolutely adored Jisung and he was such an adorable sweet little boy and Taeyong was whipped, that’s for sure.

The boy looked up when they stood right in front of him. Staring up at them through his bangs with scared eyes. His eyes first wandered over Jisung’s face, quickly looking away when their eyes met and did the same with Taeyong. 

“Are you alone?” Asked Jisung the boy with hopeful eyes, wishing he will say yes.

The boy said nothing and stared at him with big, questioning eyes, his head tilted to the side a little.

Jisung looked at Taeyong. “Why doesn’t he answer?” He asked him. 

“He doesn’t understand you. He doesn’t speak Korean, Jisung.” Answered Taeyong him.

“Can you understand me?” Asked Jisung the boy again, carefully pronouncing every syllable clearly. The boy again didn’t say a word, only looking at him confused.

“Ten” called Taeyong over his shoulder. “Can you help us, please?”

“He doesn’t understand Korean.” Explained Taeyong to Ten who had the best grasp on the Chinese language out of all of them.

“Ask him if he’s alone.” Ordered Jisung him and the other obeyed, translating the sentence to the boy. The boy nodded his head. 

“Taeyong! Taeyong! He’s alone. All alone by himself. Please, please can we keep him. He can’t be all alone by himself.” Begged Jisung, pulling on Taeyong’s sleeve and jumping on the spot to impact his desperateness. Taeyong put a hand on his head to still him.

“Wait, Jisung-ah. We can’t just pick him up from the street.”

“Ten, please ask him if he’s with anyone.” Said Taeyong and Ten translated. The boy shook his head. 

“Why doesn’t he talk?” Asked Jisung. “You need to be patient Jisung. Ten, ask him for his name.”

Ten translated again and the boy kept silent this time. Still just briefly glancing up at them shyly through his bangs. 

“He’s afraid of us.” Meant Jisung sadly. Ten said something again, this time without their order. It was in a soft tone, a tone you would use to talk to a scared animal. The boy said something after that. His voice was very high and quiet. 

“What did you say?” Asked Jisung Ten. “I told he shouldn’t be afraid of us and we don’t want him any harm. We just want to know if he’s alone and what his name is to which he finally responded. His name is Chenle.” Informed Ten them.

“Chenle” murmured Jisung. “I like the name! Ask him if he wants to come with us!” Exclaimed Jisung. Ten shrugged and translated.

The boy coughed before answering. His voice was rough, he probably didn’t speak for a long time now. He said something to Ten to which Ten furrowed his brows. “He asks why he should trust us.”

“Now this is where it gets tricky.” Murmured Taeyong, rubbing his chin in thought.  
Jisung crouched in front of the boy - Chenle, going down to his eye level to make eye contact. The boy’s eyes were a deep brown and he could see any emotions displayed in them. Fear, sadness, mistrust but also a bit of hope. Jisung knew, Chenle wouldn’t understand him but he hoped his tone was enough for him to understand the message.

“We don’t want you any harm. I’m just always so lonely and you look so alone and sad too. We have a big, big house and we could learn so many fun things together if you would come with us. Taeyong would teach you have to climb buildings and to balance on electricity cables. How to handle a gun and a knife. It wouldn’t get boring and Doyoung always cooks so yummy food too. Just trust me. Okay, Chenle?” Jisung said softly while looking at the boy pleadingly.

At the mention of his name, Chenle’s eyes lighten up and Jisung almost saw want in his eyes. Chenle seemed to struggle for a bit, calculating the pros and cons in his head before he directed his eyes behind Jisung, to Ten and spoke again.

“He says, he’s willing to come with us.” Translated Ten. 

“Really?” Asked Jisung with joy sparkling in his eyes and a smile beamed on his face when Ten nodded. “Yey! Chenle, come! We will go back to Korea soon and then I will show you our house and you’ll get your own room right next to mine! And then we will balance on the electricity cables over Seoul and jump from skyscraper to skyscraper!” Exclaimed Jisung and pulled up a confused Chenle to jump around him in a dance of joy.

Taeyong watched Jisung jump around the confused boy, who just stared at him in astonishment, understanding nothing of what he’s saying. Chenle didn’t really understand the cause of Jisung’s excitement but somehow it felt good inside his heart seeing the other boy so happy. 

“Okay, Jisung. Let’s show your new friend, or should I say our new member our temporary home. I’m sure he will like it.” Said Taeyong and picked up the still wildly jumping around 10 year old. He offered the other boy his hand which he took to Taeyong’s surprise and lead them back to the rest of the group who watched them with a mix of emotions.

Jaehyun sighed. “Alright. Hope this child won’t be as stressful as Jisung.”

“Hey!” Pouted Jisung and took back his hands from where they were reaching for Jaehyun to hold him instead of Taeyong.

-

“Chenle, do you feel good?” Asked Jisung randomly as they were sitting on top of the roof, looking down on Seoul.

It’s been 4 months now since Chenle joined NCT. He constantly studied Korean with Jisung during this time and he settled down well amongst them. He learned a lot of new things from Taeyong, like climbing every roof of the city and handling a knife and so many things more. Taeyong already adopted him as his second child. He was really thankful for everything they’ve done to him and he doesn’t regret his decision at all. Also, he found a best friend for life in Jisung.

“Yes. Yes, I feel good.” Answered Chenle, not looking up from where he was staring down onto the streets and watching people walk by. Right underneath his dangling feet. 

“Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that…I wondered if you’re happy now.” Said Jisung, scratching his nape and Chenle looked up to smile at him.

“Yes. I’m happy. Thank you.” Said Chenle. Still limited in his vocabulary.

“What I wanted to ask…” Jisung struggled for a second. “How did you end up as a stray?”

Chenle pursed his lips. He never actually told them that. They never asked.

“Parents didn’t want me. Didn’t have enough…” he mimicked something in the air, not knowing the word for it. “Money?” Supplied Jisung immediately.

Chenle nodded. “Yes. Money. I wasn’t…first child.” 

“You were not planned?” Helped Jisung again. 

“Yes. Not planned. Didn’t have money for another child.”

“Hm” made Jisung. Looking down to watch the people pass by underneath them, in thought. They stayed silent for a while before Jisung spoke up again. “I wasn’t planned, too.”

“Who are your parents? Not Taeyong and Jaehyun, right?”

Jisung laughed. “No, no Taeyong is my cousin. He adopted me when I was 9.” He told Chenle.

“Why?”

“My parents died. They told me I should run. It was night and they said I should run to Taeyong and his parents. Mean people were about to come and that I shouldn’t worry. We would meet again.”

“What happened to your parents?” Asked Chenle again, looking at Jisung with wide, shocked eyes.

“The mean people killed Mommy and Daddy. Taeyong told me that they’re up there now.” He pointed to the sky. “And that they’re watching over me and the people I love.” He said with a little smile. 

“Do you miss them?” Wanted Chenle to know.

“I talk to them every night before I go to bed. What I did today, in case they didn’t see it. But I have Taeyong now, and Jaehyun, and Taeil, and Doyoung, Hansol, Yuta, Ten - and you most importantly. I feel a lot less lonely now.” Said Jisung and they smiled at each other. Knowing they will always be here for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, but Jisung's parents were Troublemaker (yk the iconic duo of Hyuna and that guy from BEAST). Hate how I didn't mention it in the last chapter cause they were killed too by mean mean Super Junior yk. Love me some good backstory.
> 
> Can't wait till I introduced all members, one is still missing. Then I could post a detailed description of every member. Cause yk, in that full year I worked on this quite some informations came together.
> 
> Leave some comments, I luv them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is shitty and short cause I'm a failure with time management and an idiot. another boring filler. I promise next chapter will be more exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about Katsu curry made me crave Katsu curry.
> 
> Idk if this makes sense btw. Seems very messy to me.

The mansion was quiet when Taeyong, Chenle and Jisung arrived. Taking entrance 5, which was one of the many entrances that uses the subway system, they arrived right in the big salon of the mansion. It was a build in elevator, hid in the wall.

“Huh?” Asked Chenle “Where are the others?” 

“Probably in the dining room.” Said Taeyong, glancing on his Omega watch. “Considering that it is now nearly one o’clock they’re probably eating lunch.” 

“They better do.” Said Jisung as they were walking down the hallway. “I’m hungry. I hope Doyoung cooked kimchi fried rice.” “With eggs on the side.” Added Chenle.

Taeyong was right, they were, in fact, eating lunch in the dining room. Sadly it wasn’t kimchi fried rice like Jisung hoped. They were eating Katsu curry, which meant Yuta cooked. Which also meant Sicheng’s rut was over.

“Oh, you’re back” Welcomed Jaehyun them and got up to get 3 pairs of chopsticks and plates for them too. Kissing Taeyong before he sat down, glad his Omega came back safely.

“What did you find out?” Wanted Yuta to know, who was currently sitting on Sicheng’s lap. Sicheng’s arms possessively around his waist and his face snuggled into the side of Yuta’s neck. That his rut was over, didn’t mean that he didn’t want his mate more than five meters away from him. 

“Later.” Meant Taeyong, digging into his Katsu Curry. One of his favourite meals. “Where are the others?” Chenle asked.

“Doyoung and Jeno went to get Kun from the airport, Mark and Johnny are in the computer room probably playing Overwatch, Jungwoo and Lucas went out on a date and Ten is in his room, his rut hit earlier.” Taeil explained. 

“And what about the informations you got now?” Urged Yuta. 

“We will discuss it later. When Kun is here and after I ate this delicious curry.” Decided Taeyong.

-

After they all finished their delicious meal, they gathered together in the big Salon and waited for Kun and the others to arrive. Taeyong sighed, staring at the pan ceiling of the Salon, stirring in his tea. “What takes them so long?” He grumbled, taking another cookie from the plate. 

Jaehyun had a thing for English tea, he claims that his British uncle was the reason for that even though Taeyong is sure, he never met this British Uncle.

“Doyoung said, they increased the security and that they have to go through an extra check. Something about the increased gang violence and that they’re suspecting something.” Explained Taeil, typing something on his phone - probably texting with Doyoung.

“Well they aren’t wrong.” Meant Taeyong right when his phone vibrated, and so did everyone’s else, except Jaemin’s who hasn’t got a phone of his one from NCT yet. Their security system sent them a notification that someone entered the system, entering the correct code of today and passed the finger print scan.

“Ah, they arrived.” Meant Jaehyun for matter of fact and shortly after that, they could hear footsteps shuffle down the hallway.

Jeno opened the door to the Salon with a big smile, bowing to everyone in the room and then stepping aside to let Kun in. 

“Glad to see you again, Kun. It’s been a while.” Greeted Taeyong him, giving him an approving nod. “Sit down. We got a lot to discuss.”

“I’m glad to be here again.” Meant Kun, moving to sit down opposite of Taeyong between Taeil and Sicheng who had Yuta on his lap, arms again wrapped around his middle and chin on his shoulder.

“Oh you must be Haechan, right?” Asked Kun Haechan who sat next to Taeil. “I’m Kun. I handle all the business in China as you may know already.” Meant Kun with a warm smile and offered Haechan his hand to shake. Haechan gave him a quick look over and seemed to consider for a moment before he took Kun’s offered hand. 

“As you probably read in the update we sent you, this is our new member Haechan. We have another one. This is Jaemin.” Introduced Taeyong them quickly and after they both bowed in each other’s direction he continued. “But this isn’t important at the moment. We got new information about Hansol and who’s behind it-“ 

“I already wrote a protocol when you were out about what I found out and told you. Kun knows everything we know.” Interrupted Taeil him. 

“Good.” Meant Taeyong “let’s get this straight then. Chenle, Jisung and I went to visit SHINee and ask for their help. They couldn’t give us much information except their motive. They want to take us down, it’s nothing we didn’t except but they’ve been doing it systematically for years now. Every sabotage that went down in the past ten years can be followed back to them. And we’re not the only target but they reach for the top and we’re the only defender of the crown at the moment. All our rivals they took down over the years. All the gangs that ruled over Seoul until now. BEAST, Wonder Girls, Red Velvet, EXO and SHINee and so many more that were as much as the smallest thread.”

“My parents.” Added Jisung sadly. “Jisung’s parents - my uncle and aunt, the criminal duo Troublemaker. The list goes on.” Said Taeyong.

“Ah, good thing you bring up parents.” Meant Taeil “While you were away, some news came in. Another duo has been killed. Probably by Wanna One. Davichi, the female Alpha Duo. They’ve been on the run from the agency for years now and they finally found them. Apparently they had an Omega son who could flew. But he won’t be able to make it if we won’t interfere soon.” 

“Why are you saying that just now?” Asked Taeyong him. His calm tone was gone and Taeil put up his hands in surrender. 

“I wanted to discuss it when we’re all ensembled. Also, I wasn’t sure if you’re gonna add another member just now.”

“Of course I want to! Especially a male Omega from such a good family. Imagine what he talent he might bring with him and the informations he could give us with how many years they were able to hide from the agency.” Meant Taeyong eagerly. “Call Lucas back. We need to send him out, searching for him!”

Taeyong didn’t even notice how he stood upon his eagerness, till a hand on his should gently pulled him back on the couch. “Taeyong” spoke the gentle voice of his mate. “Calm down. We need to focus on other things too and plan our next moves.”

Taeyong shook his head to focus again. “Right. You’re right. Our next moves, we cannot act hastily.” He grabbed Jaehyun’s hand, giving him a quick smile before switching to his scary gang leader mode again.

“Right, as I said, we went to SHINee’s headquarters and they gave us the hint that they’re out for revenge but couldn’t give us much information about the agency itself. Where their headquarters are and who runs it. As we know, Chungha was the leader but I don’t think that killing her hurt their formation as much as I wish it had. They’re probably just gonna choose a new leader and proceed with their plan. Probably much more cruel and less sneaky than before, too.”

“So we need to find more information about the different gangs the agency holds and try to weaken them separately so much that we can eliminate them as a whole?” Asked Yuta.

“Exactly. We have to eliminate every group by one because all together they’re way too strong. We have to do it quickly and sneaky so they won’t attack us frontal. That wouldn’t end good for us. I really wonder why they didn’t do that already.”

“Hm.” Meant Doyoung, putting his chin on his folded hands. “I guess they know as little as we know. They don’t know how many we really are, where we are, where our powers lie. That’s the only thing that holds them back.”

“So you mean that we have to keep very secretly? Even more than before? And possible spy the others?” Taeyong asked and Doyoung nodded.

“Oh this is where I come to play!” Meant Yuta and bounced on Sicheng’s lap excitedly. Sicheng hastily tried to stop him.

“So that means we have to start spying on the gang that are under the agency on what they’re planning and who else is involved.” Said Taeil, finally prying his eyes from where they were glued on Yuta bouncing on Sicheng’s lap.

“SHINee also meant that we should go and ask B.A.P for information. They’re known for knowing everything what’s going on underground.” Threw Chenle in. 

“B.A.P?” Wondered Kun. “Haven’t they quieten down and gone underground? I thought their leader retired from the whole gang business?”

“They might be not as active anymore as group and it might be true that their leader Bang Yongguk might have retired with his mate but they’re still pulling the strings of the whole business. The impact they left on the whole gang industry is too big and they have too much power to just leave. You won’t come around them. Especially two of their members, Youngjae and Daehyun are still active and I’m sure they could give us all the information we need.” Explained Doyoung.

“Exactly. Our next moves will be finding B.A.P, spying on the gangs under the agency and of course finding Davichi’s son.” Said Taeyong. 

“But Taeyong-“ started Jisung and Taeyong immediately turned to listen to what he wanted to say. “Yes, Jisung?” “Didn’t Onew say something about your parents? How they were long time rivals with Super Junior who are the base of the whole agency?”

Taeyong furrowed his brows and scratched his neck in thought. “You’re right. We should visit them too and ask for information. Great combination, Jisung.” Praised Taeyong him. Not being able to stop himself from pinching Jisung’s cheek with a proud smile and laugh at Jisung’s sour face. He will baby him forever.

“So our plan is to find B.A.P, spy on gangs, get information from Taeyong’s parents and find the son of Davichi?” Summed Taeil up and began to type something on his MacBook, probably writing an update for the absent members.

“I guess so. Doyoung, update the other members on what our next move will be. Call Lucas back and tell him he needs to find Davichi’s son. Give him all information you have. Jeno, please help him with the search and take Jaemin with you. He could help with his knowledge about all the little alleys of Seoul that are perfect for hiding Omegas. Taeil, please inform Mark and Johnny that they should search through the entire system for traces of the agency. They should try to find informations of where their headquarters could be.” Taeyong ordered. “Yuta will help you to collect informations about the different gangs under the agency. Kun, please inform Yangyang, Xiaojun and Hendery that they should try to find out if the agency is also active in China.” 

They all nodded, ready to fulfill their orders. “Jaehyun and Me will pay my parents a visit in the meantime.” Said Taeyong and took a last cookie before getting up too. 

“Hey what about us?” Asked Jisung and Chenle in unison.

Taeyong sighed.

“Practise enough and you’ll become our strongest weapon, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know their mansion isn't asian at all but oh well...I'm European and I live in an old manor from like 1700 so I was inspired by that. Also imagine a skyscraper and inside it's traditional central European style. I really like pan ceilings so I had to include that.
> 
> Okay enough rambling. 
> 
> pls gimme some comments I luv them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong visits his dad for information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me struggle to write affectionate father.   
I really hope I did Jaejoong a little bit of justice and he doesn't sound too much like my German grandma that used to feed me like a porker.  
I feel like the chapter is really boring too. ://  
School has been quite rough so I didn't have much time to write.
> 
> anyways, enjoy.

“Alright. Here goes nothing.” Sighed Jaehyun as they parked at a nearby parking spot. 

“Nervous?” Asked Taeyong mockingly. “A bit.” Answered Jaehyun, nervously tugging on a chain that was attached to his belt and connected to the little knife in his pocket.

“Oh c’mon. It’s not like you have to ask of their approval to mate me again.” Meant Taeyong, reaching over the car console to briefly kiss his mate. “Also, my parents like you.” Said Taeyong before slamming the door shut.

“They’re intimidating.” Murmured Jaehyun, once he was out of the car and caught up with Taeyong, intervening their fingers. “Your father is in the Mafia, Jaehyun.” 

“But still!”

Taeyong shrugged. “Whatever you say. Let’s hope they have something that might help us.”

They stepped inside the lobby of one of the tallest towers in Seoul, a bank, actually owned by Taeyong’s parents. The receptionist immediately recognised them and signed them over to the private elevators. No questions asked.

“Isn’t it a bit concerning how easy it is to get in?” Asked Jaehyun, leaning on one of the walls of the elevators. “It’s only easy for us cause they know us, silly. We will run into another security check and also, nobody except me, you, our members and maybe some business partner know, that my parent’s headquarter is here.” Said Taeyong, pressing the button for the top floor.

“See? I told you.” Meant Taeyong as the doors of elevator opened and they were greeted by two body guards. Taeyong already knew the procedure and held up his arms for the security guards to check him for any weapons. “There’s a knife on my belt and on the side of my thigh is a gun.” He informed them. 

After they were both checked and gave up their weapons they were allowed to enter the apartment. “Still think it’s too easy to get in?” Asked Taeyong with a smug smile after they rung for a maid to welcome them. Jaehyun just sighed.

“Oh? Master Taeyong? How nice that you visit us.” Said the maid when she opened the door. Taeyong smiled and quickly bowed to the maid, Jaehyun followed him. 

“Are my parents here?”

“Master Changmin is out of house but Master Jaejoong is ready to receive guests. He’s in the library.”

“Great. Please announce our visit.”

“Of course, Master. Follow me.”

The maid lead them through the big apartment, through the big salon from where you could look over entire Seoul to your feet from the big panorama windows and came to a halt in front of another door. She knocked, poking her head into the room. “Master?” She asked “Your son and his mate are here.”

“Bring them in.”

Taeyong went first, confidently walking in the room a casual “hey dad” on his lips when he crashed into a wall that was his dad’s sweeping embrace. 

“Taeyong! I missed you so much!” exclaimed Jaejoong happily while nearly crushing Taeyong.  
“Dad- Air!” Choked Taeyong, having all the air pressed out of his lungs and Jaejoong immediately let go of him with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, my son. I just missed you.” He said, scratching his neck in an embarrassed habit, that’s when his eyes fell on Jaehyun.

“Oh, and your mate is also here?” He said and stepped forward to give Jaehyun a hug too. Much shorter and not as strong as Taeyong’s though. “I’m glad you’re visiting me. It’s been a long time. Where are Jisung and Chenle? I haven’t seen them in ages! I’m sure they grew so much!” 

“Your favourites are at home but I’m sure they’ll visit soon again. I’m sorry it’s been so long since you last saw them. But you know, Business got in the way all the time. Actually that’s the reason why we’re here.” Said Taeyong and immediately had Jaejoong’s full attention.

“Oh what’s the matter? Let’s sit down and have a chat.”

They all together sat down in the middle of the room, Taeyong and Jaehyun together on the couch and Jaejoong in one of the two leather armchair. A Maid came to serve them tea. 

“So, son, tell me. What’s worrying you?” He asked, taking a sip from his tea before putting the cup back on the soucoupe which he balanced on top of his knee. He switched right into his business mindset and he looked like a king how he sat there in the big armchair with his crossed legs and perfect straight posture. You could clearly see where Taeyong got his elegance from.

“A long term problem that has worried all of us for a long time now.” Jaejoong hummed and folded his finger to show he’s listening.

“Dad, do you remember the agency?” 

Jaejoong scratched his chin in thought. “Go on, my son. What are you getting at?”

“They are acting up a lot lately. They always played their nasty games and loved to sabotage, but they’re actively trying to bring us down now. We’re their top target at the moment. They’re moving to take us down and they’re serious. They expanded their formation but we don’t actually know how big they are. We came to find out how much you know.”

Jaejoong hummed in thought, stirring in his tea. “I knew this day will come. They never rest. We had to pay soo much already but they still don’t have enough. We both fought each other and we both lost. What do they want?” He mumbled. 

“They want the crown. They want the top. It started with you and Super Junior. You took their crown and they still want it back and they’ve been trying for so many years now.”

“That they won over us, is not enough for them? I lost all my members, my mate was the only person that they had mercy on. But still, it’s not enough for them?” 

“The delusions of grandeur devoured them.” Said Jaehyun. “And they’ve been adding new members to their formation over the years. Growing bigger and more powerful everyday. They’re probably planning their next move on us in the moment we speak. Now, our plan is to bring them down one by one. Because there is no way we can fight against them as a whole. We know that they’re made up of different gangs that all follow the same goal. Super Junior form the foundation of the group and another gang probably is the big boss. We took down Chungha, one of their known leaders. It was a way too easy task. She was naïve and inexperienced. We suspect that Wanna One play a big role in the game but else we don’t know a lot about their general sformation.”

“So you want to know names?” Asked Jaejoong, putting his cup on the coffee table in front of him and getting up. He walked to one of the big shelves that were lined on the wall to get a small notebook bound in brown leather. “Let’s see…” he mumbled, thumbing through the book. 

“The names” he said, sitting back down in his armchair. “We have here: Winner, iKON, Monsta X, Seventeen and Big Bang which we took down three years ago.”

“That was surprisingly easy.” Meant Taeyong and quickly wrote down the names in his notebook and put it on the coffee table for Jaejoong to see.

“Taeil and our spies worked hard to collect every information we could find till now and he wrote them down for me.” He said, showing Jaejoong the information Taeil wrote down in his neat handwriting. “That means, Blackpink, Pentagon and ATEEZ are also part of the agency.”

“Which makes about 70 members but considering that we don’t know the exact number of Wanna One, there is room for variation.” Said Jaehyun. 

“Do you know by any chance where their headquarters lie?” 

“Their headquarters, you say?” Asked Jaejoong, getting up to get a map of Seoul from one of the bookshelves. He knew exactly where everything was, despite the size of the library.

“See” he meant while he spread the map on the coffee table. The map was full of red circles marking nearly every known headquarter of every gang in the city. “I know that Winner has their headquarter somewhere in Mapo. So does iKON. But I don’t know exactly where.” He pointed out two red circles close to each other. From Blackpink I know that their headquarter is in Yongsan.” He pointed to another red circle.

“That’s amazing, we’re a lot closer to our goal now.” Meant Taeyong, taking out his phone to make a picture of the map. 

“You don’t have to make a photo. You can have it.” Meant Jaejoong, folding the map again and giving it to Taeyong. 

“Thank you, Dad. You’ve helped a lot.” Thanked Taeyong him, a big happy grin on his face. “Alright, we have to get going now though.” Said Jaehyun, pulling Taeyong up from the couch. 

Jaejoong pouted. “You have to come visit me soon again. I start to feel old like this. I want to see my Jisungie and Chenle again. And bring Taeil too.”

“Of course we will, Dad. I’m sorry that I visit you so rarely.” Said Taeyong, hugging his father. 

“Oh it is okay, my son. I understand. The business eats your time. And that’s what you love and I always want you to do what you love, okay?” Mumbled Jaejoong into Taeyong’s shoulder. He pulled away a bit to cup his face and to brush a lost strand of hair from his forehead.

“You’re the perfect leader. You’re doing great. I’m proud of you. And now go, your members need you. The time is ticking.” He whispered with a warm smile on his face, giving Taeyong’s forehead a peck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of the rival gangs are chosen more or less randomly. so uhhh don't @ me for them.  
next chapter gonna finally introduce the last member.  
And I really should start to write some ship stuff cause believe it or not all, I have ships in this fic I just don't know how to write them. except Yuwin lol. But they're coming. But I have to wait till December for some smut chapters cause no-nut-november and shit, right?
> 
> leave some comments I luv them uwu


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno, Jaemin, Doyoung and Lucas trying to find that mysterious Omega son.
> 
> aka
> 
> I'M SORRY ANOTHER BORING FILLER
> 
> blink and u will miss my attempts of like writing??? a bit?? of nomin??? ( you could hardly call it that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yk they were actually supposed to meet in this chapter but I was running out of time (and patience kind of) halfway so uhh yeah. it will be in the next chapter, promise. I'm currently failing half of my classes so I have to work more on my school performance too. :')  
now a good message: MY LONG TIME CRUSH ASKED ME OUT IF I GO OUT TO EAT SUSHI WITH HER I'M THRIVING
> 
> anyways  
uhhh....I could need a beta reader? I'm just to unsure on what is good and bad and how I should write stuff to like give it the vibe I'm going for and also I'm kind of way too shy to just ask someone so please do the first step and hmu on twitter (@m00dym00nie) if you want??? I'd love you forever.
> 
> keep in my mind I wrote this while having 6 shots of espresso in my 5"4 system.

“Do you have any idea where else he could be?” Asked Jeno, walking out of the what felt like the thousandth shady alley. Still no hiding Omega found. 

“Taeil found out, that their last whereabouts were in this district and that was this morning. He couldn’t have come far from that. Also, there are really a ton of good hiding spots here.”

“Maybe we have to think like him. Where would you hide, if your parents were just killed and you had to run from their murderer and you have nowhere to go?” Said Jaemin.

“You ask me something there.” Grumbled Doyoung, clearly getting impatient with the whole mission.

“I’m sure he’s good at hiding, he’s been doing that for years now. And especially Omegas that don’t want to be found can hide really well.” Added Jaemin.  
“So if this would be a video game, it would be in hard hard mode.” Mused Lucas.

“Exactly. Now what is there in games that makes it easier?” Asked Doyoung.  
“I don’t know dude, in Luigi’s mansion your controller starts to vibrate if you’re near a ghost.” Meant Lucas and Doyoung sighed. “Not the answer I was hoping for.”

“Maybe we should split up?” Asked Jeno the obvious. “Good idea.” Agreed Jaemin. 

“Alright, we will probably find him sooner if we all split up in different directions. Just keep in the area. Jeno and Jaemin, you go together though. Just give a signal if you find something.” Said Doyoung, taping on his watch before turning around and heading in another direction, more into the center of the city. He clearly wanted the whole thing done. Lucas did the same. And the remaining two were left in slightly awkward silence. 

Jaemin always felt a little nervous around Jeno. But not a bad way of nervous. Yesterday, Jeno showed him around the mansion, answering all his questions with that stupid cute smile on his lips and his warm eyes. Jaemin listened to every word he said, trying not to get lost in the way Jeno’s lips moved around every syllable. It was that kind of nervous when you’re waiting for every move the other person would make. The feeling of excitement boiling in your stomach whenever you see them. There was just something about Jeno that absolutely pulls Jaemin in. 

But Jeno was also not spared. He felt awkward around Jaemin. He didn’t know what to do with his hands and what to say. He was close to turn into a spluttering mess whenever Jaemin turned to look at him. He felt like his dark brown eyes could stare right into his soul. How attentive he looks him in the eyes whenever he says something. And how his smile would shine over his entire face whenever he said something funny. Jaemin would giggle and pat him on the shoulder and Jeno would feel like his insides just got melted into goo. 

“So uhhh” began Jeno, awkwardly stretching. “Should we get going?” 

“Huh? Ah yeah, let’s go.” Said Jaemin, snapping out of his thoughts. He began to walk mindless into a direction. “Uhh…Jaemin? That’s the direction we came from?” Asked Jeno confused. Jaemin spun around. “What?” He shook his head to think clearly again. “Oh sorry, I just had an idea where he could be.”

“Then let’s go there. Where is it?”  
“We passed an old deserted factory building. A lot of strays like to hide there. Especially in winter when it gets colder. And I think-“ he pointed to the grey skin where cold rain was raining from “that would be the best spot to hide at the moment.”

Jeno nodded. “Good Combination. Old factory building it is, then.”

“Where exactly is the entrance?” Asked Jeno once they were standing in front of the old building. “I think it’s on the back of the building, the front doors are all bricked up. But it’s been some years since I was here the last time.” Said Jaemin, walking ahead.

“If I’m allowed to ask” began Jeno, a bit nervous “why were you a stray? Your pare-“ Jaemin halted so abruptly that Jeno nearly bumped into him. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” He said, voice gone cold. “Not…” he hesitated for a second “not today.”

If the atmosphere was awkward before, this was a whole other level. Jeno felt like a dick for asking.

They rounded the corner and in fact, there was a door that wasn’t bricked up. “If I remember correctly, the door should be open and you can just enter the building. It tended to be a bit hard to open though.” Said Jaemin, before stepping a few steps back to slam his entire bodyweight against the door. The door didn’t move a centimetre.

“Hey!” Yelled a voice suddenly and both boys whipped around. Jeno automatically reached for the gun on his belt, while Jaemin was ready to run - his flight response formed by years of being a stray and constantly having to run away. A woman approached them. Jaemin froze.

“Damn stray kids. This is our territory, find your own alley!” The woman stepped out of the shadow, her short brown hair hanging into her face that was half covered by mask.

“Your territory?! What-“ Jeno squinted his eyes. He stepped out of the shadow too, pulling his black face mask down. “We’re not stray kids. We’re searching for someone. Have you seen him? Dami?” He asked, crooking his head a little to the side, stepping a step forward.

The woman hastily stumbled a few step back, clearly startled by Jeno’s change. “How? Who are you?” She demanded. 

Jeno smiled a lazy smile. It seemed like a demon took over Jeno’s usual gentle personality. Must have learned that from Taeyong. “NCT.” He answered calmly. 

Dami narrowed her eyes, pulling down her mask. “What do you want from us? We’re in good terms, forgot?”

Jeno casually leaned against the closed door of the old factory. Jaemin knew it was all show to intimidate the woman and get what he wants but still, he had to admit that Jeno really looked like he could snap your neck any moment if he wanted to (Jaemin’s irrational and horny part of his brain found that really attractive too).

“Oh there’s nothing we want from you. I just asked If you’ve seen him. ‘Cause I have a feeling you have. There’s just the smallest hint of male Omega scent on you and I believe to know, that all your members are Alphas, aren’t they?”

The woman - Dami - crossed her arms, a clear sign of defence. “Who’s him? She asked, her voice gone cold.

“Oh you know” began Jeno, seemingly disinterest “The Omega son of the criminal duo Davichi. Murdered this morning, really tragic. We’re trying to track him down.”

“What do you want from him?” Hissed Dami and Jeno perked up.

“Oh so you know him? You know where he is?” 

“Dammit” hissed Dami under her breath.

“This was not very smart of you. I expected better of Dreamcatcher.” Giggled Jeno teasingly.

“The fuck do you want.” Growled Dami, clearly angry now.

“We just wanna see him, talk to him.” Said Jeno, Jaemin still didn’t say a word, only staring at the woman with a mi of emotions in his eyes that Jeno couldn’t really point out.

“And why should I do that?” Asked the woman again. “Also, how am I supposed to be sure, that you’re really members of NCT and not just trying to kill him too? Just like you did with his parents like the cruel men you are? You robbed the boy’s everything he still had. He’s just Seventeen.”

“So was I…and I had to deal with that sort of….stuff too. Also here, we are members of NCT.” Jeno said, showing Dami his left hand, a big silver ring on his pinky finger with a N embossed in the middle. “Evidence two” he continued “Our Leader - Taeyong - you met before, he has a scar under his left eye. Little fun fact, not many people know that, since they will never get close enough to him to actually see it. May you believe us now.” 

Dami squinted at them. “Why doesn’t he have a ring?” She asked, directing in Jaemin’s direction with her chin. 

“Newbie.” Was Jeno’s answer. “We promise, we don’t want harm.” He let his gang attitude fall. “Taeyong just wants him in. He wants to adopt every stray he comes across. And we know that he the boy lost everything and Taeyong just wants to give a new home. He’s a pure soul, you know that.”

Dami sighed. “Fine. I’ll believe you. Only because we have a contract. Don’t make me regret it. Give me your weapons. I swear, if you make one wrong move-“

“We promise.” Jeno gave her a little smile. She scoffed.

“Move” she demanded and Jaemin growled at her but he was quickly cut off by Jeno ramming his elbow into Jaemin’s ribs and he stepped aside to let her unlock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally introduced dreamcatcher I luv them so much uwu.  
I’m not really sure what I mean when I say mask…could be a boring face mask or a fancy mask mask. Like they have in like idk…tokyo ghoul? Haven’t decided yet. but would be cool if I go all out and give dreamcatcher fancy masks...I could design some. maybe I will. that would be fun. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. means a lot to me and uhh comments are loved.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally introducing Renjun. Geez, so much dancing around the bush. or how did that saying go again?
> 
> Have a lil nomin forced “dudebro-romance”
> 
> also, I'm really bad at like writing...well I'm just bad at writing oof. anyways
> 
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I think I'll upload every Saturday now instead of Friday. Friday is a lil stressy for me.

“Why didn’t you call the others?” Whispered Jaemin as they were following Dami through the maze of corridors. The walls were grey cement and the air smelled like alcohol and cigarettes.

Jeno shrugged his shoulder. “We haven’t found him yet.” He whispered back.

“What if they just lured us in here to murder us in an ambush?” Hissed Jaemin back. Eyes anxiously flickering up to watch Dami.

“Calm down. They didn’t take our weapons. And I’ve been training to fight for five years, I have nothing to fear. I can effortlessly fight up to six people at the same time.” Said Jeno, adding a jokingly “I’ll protect you, dude.” With a little wink and smirk to make it worse for Jaemin.

“You should still contact them.” Grumbled Jaemin “Doyoung said we have to.” He looked around in order to not look Jeno in the eyes, afraid he might blush. He wasn’t a school girl in a cliché romance anime after all.

There wasn’t much to look at in the tunnels. The walls were grey, so was the ground. It was very dirty and cold. Clearly not every Gang had such a high budget like NCT. 

“Doyoung loves me. He won’t be mad.” Meant Jeno, fiddling around with the rings on his hand, a nervous habit of him. “That Dami says that they have him, doesn’t mean anything.”

“So it is an ambush.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Not everyone wants to kill you. You should have some more trust and hope in you. We still have to convince him too.”

“That will clearly be the hardest part of our plan. Finding him wasn’t that difficult.”

“We will see-“ began Jeno but was cut off by Dami.

“Yah! Stop whispering behind my back.” She ordered. Jaemin could feel rage starting to burn in him at her tone but he tried to force it down as quickly as possible.

Dami lead them up a spiral staircase, it was old and made a really scary sound with every step they placed on a stair. But after NCT’s mansion, which seemed to consist of only high-tech elevators, it was a welcomed change.

The staircase let to another grey corridor and at the end of that said corridor was a door made out of medal. Dami knocked at it in a special rhythm to which the door was opened and an another woman peaked her head outside.

“Oh you’re already here? Did you find the murdere- oh!” She finally noticed Jaemin and Jeno behind Dami’s back and her eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed. “You already found them? Why aren’t they-“

“They’re not the murderers. They’re NCT, they’re here for Renjun.” Cut Dami her off.

“What? How- Why?” Wanted the woman to know, obviously confused.

Dami froze for a second. “Yeah, that’s a good question.” She said slowly and turned around. “What do you want from him?” She demanded.

Jeno sighed while Jaemin gritted his teeth. He didn’t like the tone of the woman at all.

“As we told you before, we just want him in our gang, he doesn’t have a family anymore. We want to give him a new one.”

“He has us now.” Meant Dami, folding her arms in front of her chest.

“You really wanna keep him?” Jeno’s eyebrows shot up and he folded his arms in front of his chest too. 

Dami looked clearly annoyed now, she opened her mouth to hiss something back when a confused voice asked “What’s going on out there? Who is it?” And a second woman with flaming red hair peaked her head outside.

“We wanna talk to the Omega.” Said Jeno calmly. He recognised the woman as the leader of Dreamcatcher, JiU.

“Renjun? Why?” JiU asked. “They want him for NCT.” Answered the other woman instead of Jeno. 

“Renjun? That’s his name?” Asked Jeno, taking one step forward. They were so close now.

JiU sighed. “I knew you will come. Taeyong always was a collector. We will let him decide for himself. Come in.” She said, stepping to the side to let them in. The room was like NCT’s salon, with laptops and plans spread all over the coffee table but the couches around didn’t match and on some spots the cushion was ripped open. The carpet had a burn marks and one of the dirty windows had a hole that was poorly covered up with duct tape.

On one of the not matching couches sat a teenage boy, that was nearly drowning in a big grey hoodie. He was hugging his legs to his body, staring blankly into the air, seeming lost in thought.

He’s cute, was the first thought that went through Jeno’s mind, then the boy looked up. Oh shit his eyes could kill.

The boys eyes were sharp and cold as his head immediately snapped up when they entered the room, mustering the two strangers.

“Who are you?” He demanded as soon as they were through the door.

“They came for you. They won’t stay long, it’s all up to you.” Said JiU, sitting down next to Renjun. “Take a seat.” She told the two boys and pointed to the couch on to opposite of her. The two boys sat down. Dami and the other woman also took a seat.

“i thought gang consisted of seven members…?” Asked Jeno. 

“They’re out searching.” Answered JiU vaguely. Jeno could imagine what they’re searching for. He nodded and played with his rings on his fingers again. 

“You know why we’re here.” Began Jeno again, suddenly feeling unsure. He was expecting a distressed, even hysterical Omega. He could handle crying but not someone with the face of Renjun looking at him with those hard eyes. He seemed perfectly stable, even calm. But it could be only a facade he held up to hide his real emotions behind.

“Renjun” he addressed the boy directly and the boy’s head snapped up from where he was looking at his lap again, seemingly disinterested. Jeno swallowed hard as he made direct eye contact with him. Focus, Jeno. Stay focused.

“We came here to ask you if- uh…” something caught Jeno’s eye. “Wait is that a cat? I love cats!” He blurted out and cooed at the small white kitten peacefully sleeping in Renjun’s lap, purring in contentment. Renjun giggled at Jeno’s sudden outburst and hid his smile behind his sweaterpaw. Jeno really didn’t know what was more adorable. Renjun or the cat.

Jaemin cleared his throat demonstrationly and Jeno immediately snapped back into business modus, also clearing his throat. God, how embarrassing.

“Anyways” continued Jaemin, while Jeno was busy being embarrassed. “I’m Jaemin by the way and this is Jeno.” He introduced them quickly. “What Jeno wanted to say, is that we would like to have you in our group, gang whatever you wanna call it. I’m sure you heard of it. Even I did. NCT - yeah they’re fucking cool. I got to meet their fucking leader.”

“Not like I would have said it but it’s an attempt.” Coughed Jeno. “A lot of swear words.” He added. Jaemin shrugged his shoulders.

Renjun stared at them again, an unreadable expression on his face and eyes narrowed in thought. 

“NCT…” he mumbled to himself. “Of course it would be NCT…” He mumbled something else they couldn’t pick up while scratching the kitten’s nape.

“You know, my parents” he halted for a second, his voice giving in. His facade wasn’t perfect after all. “They always spoke highly of you. And they always told me I should try to find and join you if our enemies would find us.” He stopped for a second, swallowing hard. The purring of the cat got louder and the cat snuggled into Renjun’s hand, trying to comfort him. “Now that they found us and they’re not here anymore…I think I have no other option than to join you. That was what they would have wanted. They trust you and so I trust you too.”

“You just wanna go with them? You don’t even know for sure if they’re really NCT! Should we just blindly believe them and give you away?” Cried the woman with black hair out.

Renjun shrugged his shoulder. “Now that my parents are dead… I have no reason to constantly run away anymore. When they’re just here to kill me too…I don’t have that big of a problem with it anymore…” he admitted quietly and Jeno and Jaemin could both feel how the corners of their mouths fell. 

“But Renjun-“ began Dami, suddenly close to tears because of Renjun’s statement. 

“I’m really thankful for the shelter you gave me. Thank you so much. It’s just that I couldn’t stay here forever. I don’t fit in here. I feel like NCT is the only place I could go now, there’s no other option. They would find me anywhere.”

Dami sighed. “Alright. Do what you think is right.” She forced a smile onto her face and stood up to hug Renjun. The other two arms joined and they had a quick group cuddle.

“That was surprisingly easy.” Whispered Jaemin to Jeno.

—————

“You got everything?” Asked Jeno Renjun after he got smooched by all three woman and hugged and promised to visit them. Renjun nodded. “I don’t have anything. Only the clothes and the weapons I wear.”

“Alright then let’s go. We will find the way out you don’t have to show us.” He said to Dami.

They walked down the corridor they came from when Renjun halted dead in his tracks. “I forgot Odysseus!” He exclaimed panicky, turned on his heel and dashed back.

“What is it now?” Asked Jaemin Jeno. “I don’t know either.” Answered Jeno, as confused as Jaemin. “We should really contact Doyoung now that we found him.” Remembered Jaemin Jeno and the other nodded and pulled out his phone to text Doyoung.

Renjun soon returned again, this time with the white kitten. Carrying him on his shoulder like a pirate would a parrot.

“Oh this is Odysseus?” Asked Jeno and Renjun nodded. 

“I got him for my 17th birthday.” He said with a little smile and scratched the cat’s chin before putting it in the pocket of his hoodie where it curled into a little ball. Like a hamster would.

“Odysseus, huh?” Mumbled Jeno. “Like the poem by Homer? We actually have four cats at the our headquarters. I’m sure Odysseus will like them.” He told Renjun.

“Oh really? Four cats?” Renjun’s eyes lighten up with excitement and Jeno’s heart clenched in his chest. “They’re called Daphne, Apollo, Thanatos and Sisiphus. Do you like greek mythology?”

“Oh yes! I love it!” Said Renjun, suddenly full of excitement. 

Jeno was suddenly grateful for Taeil’s hours of rambling about greek myths. “So does one of our members, Taeil. I’m sure you’ll get along just great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t include it (I really wanted but somehow didn’t istg) but they have like lil morse code thingies in their watch. And they can send short messages with that easily and very convient (f.e when tied up). Idk 3 clicks for save, don’t need help, one click for need help now and 2 clicks for I found something or whatever. That’s why Doyoung tapped on his watch.
> 
> Now that we got everyone in the game (if SM doesn't randomly adds new dreamies or something) we can finally FINALLY focus on the fucking gang stuff. AND the background story. Actually, I have like a profile of every character but I dunno if I wanna just post it all at once.
> 
> anyways, hope u enjoyed and kudos and comments are always loved uwu


	15. information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't me making an announcement that I'm going on hiatus or something, no it's just unnecessary information that I wanna post. background information that isn't even important (I guess) but I wanna post cause it would clear things up I guess?
> 
> it's just how and when the different members of NCT joined.
> 
> you don't even know how many times I have to open this file while writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 completely destroyed the format I used on my laptop and it will be completely different on the phone too help how do I do thissss.
> 
> btw it's from the earliest to latest and the year counting is mark = x and then everyone before is x - x*years and everyone after is x + x*days - I think you get it

In Order:

Taeyong, Doyoung, Ten

decided to start their own gang, all came from families who were in a gang/are criminals -> Taeyong son of the great criminal duo (TVXQ!), Doyoung's parents are part of Suju (plot twist) and Ten's parents were...criminals?

8 years ago

Jaehyun, Taeil, (Hansol) Jaehyun and Taeil joined as mates of Doyoung and Taeyong. Jaehyun’s father was the head of the mafia and Taeil was a business major. Doyoung met Taeil while he was still studying (he stopped when NCT became big) Hansol was a son of an important rich business man

7 years ago

Jisung adopted by Taeyong, cousin of him, his parents killed by other gang  
6 years ago

Chenle found on the streets of China as a stray - play buddy for Jisung  
5 years ago

Yuta found in a strip club in Japan by Doyoung and Taeil who took him home for the night and fell for him and wanted to keep him but Yuta wasn’t really interested but they kept him anyways for his charms and his skills for spying

5 years ago

Kun & Jeno friends with Ten and helped them when Johnny got wounded in an attack 5 years ago

Lucas found by Ten on a party, was famous in the underground for his drug business 4 years ago 

Winwin while on a trip to China, Sicheng tried to rob NCT but ended up imprinting on Yuta (or something idk if I wanna add those whole imprinting thing)  
4 years ago 

Yangyang, Xiaojun, Hendery scouted for WayV (with them joining WayV was formed) - all three sons of rich mafia leaders (idk how that went. Probably Ten and Kun went up to their houses and was like “You guys ready to get lit” (OR WHATEVER)

3 years ago

Johnny accidentally hacked into NCT’s system - found by Ten who knew him from before because he saved him in Thailand from human traffickers, thought he will be his mate but Johnny was too traumatised by Alphas 

2 years ago

Jungwoo got dragged in by Lucas who found him on a party and kinda kidnapped him and Jungwoo developed stockholm syndrome 1 year ago

Mark - now

Haechan joined cause NCT tracked him down for robbing the same jewellery store

5 days later

Jaemin joined cause Haechan saw him right when he was about to rob the jewellery as they were collecting it

2 weeks later

Renjun tracked down cause NCT heard that his parents are dead who were hiding from the agency

2 weeks later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there are some small errors but ugh I can't bother to change them now.
> 
> originally wanted to post a deeper explanation of every character but I think it's too early for that. Maybe this cleared some things up tho.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tried to explain the whole gang a bit better but ended up just writing Jeno being whipped for Renjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this SUCKS okay
> 
> next chapter will be better I promise.
> 
> renjun's a poor boy. but cute.

“So and this is our piano room.” Said Jeno, pushing open another door, showing Renjun the white grand piano that was inside it. 

After they contacted Doyoung and Lucas, Doyoung told them to just go ahead and show Renjun around the mansion. He didn’t seem very interested in the whole thing and claimed to have another task he had to do and Lucas wanted to continue his ruined date with Jungwoo.

Nobody except them and of course Johnny and Mark were home at the moment, which was quite rare actually. 

“Can you play the piano?” Asked Jeno when the silence became too uncomfortable. He thought, being around Jaemin made him nervous but Renjun appeared to be a lot worse. 

Renjun shook his head. “I never had time and a lot of stuff, let alone a piano. We couldn’t be anywhere longer for more than three weeks anyways. There was no time to waste on a thing as music.” 

Of course. How stupid of Jeno. He regret his question immediately. Guilt started to bloom in his chest.

“Can you play the piano? I bet you’ve had enough time.” Asked Renjun back.

“No, I can’t really play. I know only a few plays. Jaemin, can you play the piano?” He asked the other Alpha. Jaemin shook his head.

“But Taeil and Chenle can play really well. You can ask them if they would play for you.”

“Chenle? Taeil?” Asked Renjun, tilting his head to the side a little. Fuck, so cute.

“You’ll meet them later.” Said Jeno and closed the door again, continuing with his house tour. “What else do you wanna see?” He asked.

“Do you have a kitchen? I’m hungry.” Meant Renjun, yawning into his sweater paw “and sleepy.” He added. So motherfucking cute.

“Sure. Do you have a favourite meal?” Asked Jeno, trying not to get distracted and keep the conversation going because Jaemin seemed to be more of a silent absorber so Jeno had to maintain the conversation.

“Hmm…I like grapes.” Mused Renjun.

“Grapes?” Asked Jaemin confused. “Out of all foods you choose grapes?” Renjun just shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever. If you want grapes, you’ll get your grapes.” Decided Jeno. “Come, I’ll show you the kitchen.”

————

“I never actually saw the kitchen too.” Said Jaemin as Jeno showed them the kitchen hid in the cellar of the building in a sleek modern design, clearly showing that Doyoung was the one designing it. “I think you’re not the only one. I’m sure Lucas doesn’t even know we have one.” Jaemin chuckled.

“What’s this?” Asked Renjun suddenly, pointing to a silvery box.

“Isn’t it called a toaster?” wondered Jaemin.

“You never saw a toaster before?” Asked Jeno surprised. Renjun shook his head.

“What is it for?”

“Well, obviously it’s for toasting and…you know what? I’ll just show you.”

And so Jeno ended up showing a 17 year old how to make a (perfect) toast while the said boy was sitting on the kitchen counter, snacking on some grapes, watching every of Jeno’s moves with attentive eyes.

“So and now for the last step - and the most important step. Watch carefully.” Said Jeno and cut off the crust of the toast. “Voilà! You got yourself a perfect amber gold toast with just the right amount of honey and butter that they complement each other and not overpower each other’s flavour. I also recommend you to fold it like a taco, way easier to eat and you won’t get sticky honey all over your cheeks. You might taste now, my sous-chef.” Said Jeno jokingly and Jaemin snorted from where he was leaning against the wall, watching Jeno fool around.

Renjun’s eyebrows flew up when he took a bite from Jeno’s toast. “You’re a really good cook.” He said which made Jeno laugh. 

“Yeah you’re really funny, Renjun.” Joked Jeno with a smile before he noticed Renjun’s expression. “Wait you’re serious?” Renjun nodded.

“I never got much to eat. There was never the time or the money. So I often ate crackers and when we actually had money, something from the convenience store. But never something as sugary and buttery as this. I hope my stomach won’t get upset.” Explained Renjun.

“I will give you tummy messages if that happens.” Decided Jeno out loud and lifted Renjun from the counter to which the other blushed. The butterflies in Jeno’s stomach started a riot.

He didn’t know why he did but he just suddenly got the urge to but he wanted to baby Renjun. He just looked too cute. He was alarmingly light too.

“What’s your favourite meal? There must be one.” He continued asking.

“Hot pot” mumbled Renjun. 

“Hot pot it is then.” Said Jeno with a smile and lifted his hand to boop Renjun’s nose but he caught himself. It was too early for that. He didn’t want to overwhelm Renjun.

“Who cooks here normally?” Wanted Renjun to know.

“Well, we can’t have any maids so we have to do everything ourselves. Normally Doyoung cooks, sometimes Taeyong or Yuta. And Sicheng likes to help too. But most of the times we just order take out to one of our apartments. Most of us don’t spend too much time her anyway, it’s way more convenient.”

“Because it doesn’t have to be top secret?” Asked Jaemin.

“Exactly. We can’t have cleaning ladies going through our stuff let alone have anyone know from this place in general. The thing that makes us so successful is, that we’re so mysterious. Nobody knows our location, our system and how many members we are. We’re save her under the ground.”

“hmm…I understand now. That’s pretty smart.” Thought Jaemin out loud. “So this here is just used as base and normally you live your life in the regular apartments. Nothing suspicious about that….really smart.” 

“Yep. Some also use it to fuck in peace.”

Jaemin sighed. “Thanks. I absolutely wanted to know that.”

Jeno laughed. Now that Renjun was here, it was way easier to be with Jaemin, The weird tensions wasn’t as uncomfortable anymore and it felt more natural to be around him and joke and laugh. Much like Renjun bas been the missing piece to them…but Jeno didn’t want to put too much hope in it.

Speaking of Renjun…Jeno turned to see that the boy sat down on the floor, in his lap his white cat, that has been sleeping in the pocket of his hoodie the whole time.

Jeno crouched down to his height and softly started to scratch the cat’s nape. “Hey what are you doing here on the hard ground, Renjun? Are you tired?”

The other didn’t respond to his question and just continued to lightly stroke the cat’s soft fur. 

“Renjun? Hey are you okay?” Wanted Jaemin to know too, crouching next to Jeno. They couldn’t see Renjun’s face from where it was hidden by his big hood but the cat also started to notice that something wasn’t right and started pawing at his chest.

That seemed to snap Renjun out of his thoughts and he lifted his head. “Oh I was just lost in thoughts.” His voice was really airy out of sudden and he avoided their eyes.

Jeno narrowed his eyes. “Your neck is all red and” he let his eyes wander over Renjun’s face “your lips are swollen too.”

Renjun shrugged his shoulders. “I’m allergic to grapes. My throat closes up when I eat them.”

“Then why did you want them?! Why didn’t you tell us you’re allergic to them?” Freaked Jeno out. 

Renjun didn’t seem bothered. “I like eating them.” He simply said. “And it’s not that bad.”

“I fucking swear.” Cursed Jaemin under his breath and sighed. “No grapes for you anymore.” He decided. “By the way, your hands are all red too, Jeno.” 

“I’m allergic to cats.” He said.

“You’re not any better!” Exclaimed Jaemin, nearly freaking out too now and Jeno fucking pouted.

“I love cats! My body just doesn’t agree with me.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Whatever. What are we going to do now?” They both looked at Renjun.

“I wanna see the different rooms of everyone. And I want my own room.”

————

“So, and this is where all the rooms are, but most of them are usually empty.” Explained Jeno as they were walking down a long corridor.

“And which of those are usually not empty?” Asked Renjun pointing to the doors that were aligned on both sides of the corridor.

Taeyong only leaves when he’s on a mission. His face is known so it’s pretty difficult for him to go out anyways, same for his mate Jaehyun. Their room is on the top floor. Our hacker team also never leaves the house. You can find them in the computer room at every hour of the day - and night. Taeil nearly never leaves too. He’s the head strategist and is always planning something in his office. He’s like the back one of the whole gang. You’ll all meet them all later.”

“How many members are there exactly? Nobody ever told me,” Asked Jaemin suddenly.

“We’re 19, 21 with you two. But it’s pretty difficult to meet everyone at once. But now that I think about it…there will be semiannual report soon and our China unit will visit. I guess you’re lucky then.”

“21…that’s not as many as I expected to be honest.” Meant Jaemin. 

“I’m glad to hear. Most of our success is good bluffing.” Said Jeno with a happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if it's even possible for a cat to be in a hoodie pocket but it's a very small kitty and it's trained to do that so let's just go with it. the imagination is cute.
> 
> comments are always loved!!! *puppy eye emoji*


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh yeah idk what's going on...some wholesome kitty stuff ig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to my impressive research, Renjun's favourite meal is hot pot.
> 
> thanks to youtube tutorials for teaching me how to cook hot pot.

“And after they take your measurement a tailor will make your uniform and some clothes just for you and you will- oh? You’re already back?” Interrupted Jeno himself as he pushed open the door to the Salon to find multiple members of NCT already ensembled. 

“Taeyong called for a meeting earlier, all ecstatic that we got a new member and that we should rush back as fast as possible.” Grumbled Winwin. He looked really pissed, petting his black cat Thanatos on his lap but his gaze was fixated on something or better someone else. 

Taeil and Yuta were sitting opposite of Winwin, Yuta half lying on Taeil’s lap and half falling off the couch, giggling hysterically, while Taeil was tickling him merciless. 

“T-Taeil Stop!!” He squeaked, gasping for air between his giggles and trying to hold the tickling hands. “Ah Taeil! Taeil! I need air! Air! Please” he gasped, voice gone high and airy. “My stomach hurts from giggli-“ he tried to say but interrupted himself by starting to giggle again and Taeil ignored his pleas, pinning Yuta’s hands above his head with one hand, while the other tickled Yuta’s side. While Winwin was burning holes into Taeil’s head with his gaze.

Taeil’s hands were dancing across Yuta’s stomach to which the other twisted and squirmed, trying to get away squealing and screaming for mercy. Taeil’s eyes were trained on Sicheng there while. With a teasing smile he met Sicheng’s glare while having his precious mate squirming and begging under him and that was when Sicheng finally had enough.

Abruptly he stood up, Thanatos quickly jumping from his lap, in two long strides he was standing in front of the two.

“He said you should stop.” He said, voice gone ice cold and the anger was boiling under his skin. He quickly removed Taeil’s hands from Yuta’s waist and stomach and scooped Yuta into his arms, carrying him to the couch the farest away from Taeil, sitting down with a pouting Yuta pressed to his chest. He looked even more pissed than before. 

“We were just having fun.” Yuta said, doing puppy eyes at Sicheng to which the other immediately felt bad.

“I. Uh I-“ he began, glancing up to Taeil and then back to Yuta on his lap.

Taeil just sighed, he clearly expected this sort of reaction of Sicheng (even provoked it) and accepting the fact that Yuta is Sicheng’s mate and not his - again. It seemed like he actually liked to play this game of teasing and not getting. He leaned into Jungwoo’s side instead, satisfied with just admiring Yuta from the distance. His smile not even leaving his face when he made eye contact with Sicheng.

“I’m sorry to tell you but this sort of behaviour is normal. Please don’t be weirded out by it even though you have every right to do so.” Whispered Jeno into Renjun’s direction but the other wasn’t standing there anymore.

“Renjun?” Jeno asked, looking around for where the little Omega went, to only find him sitting on the floor - again - petting Thanatos who flee from Sicheng’s lap into his.

“Oh? Already found a new friend?” Asked Jeno, crouching down to the height of Renjun. “You should feel honoured, Thanatos only tolerates a few people, let alone strangers.”

Renjun looked up to him with big eyes. “Cats like me.” He explained. “Hmm I see.” Murmured Jeno, resting his chin on his palm, watching Renjun stroke the soft pitch-black fur of Thanatos who was purring peacefully in his lap, enjoying the attention.

“Cats have a sense for good and bad people. You must be a good person then.” Meant Jaemin, stroking over Renjun’s hair before moving to sit down next to Jungwoo.

“Oh I see another cat person?” Asked Taeil, his ears automatically perking up at the word “cat”. And already moving to sit next to Renjun on the floor.

“Well, obviously.” Answered Jeno making the typical ‘pspspsps’ sounds at Daphne, who was hiding under the coach to coax her into his lap. 

“Where is your kitty by the way, Renjun?” Asked Jeno, now scratching Daphne’s chin, despite his allergy. 

“Oh Odysseus? He’s sleeping.” Said Renjun, pointing to his hood where Odysseus was sleeping peacefully and Jeno fucking squealed while Taeil’s face visually lit up at the mentioning of the name “Odysseus”.

“Oh Odysseus? On his odyssey, sailing back from the Trojan war, getting horribly lost and having to fight various monsters?” He asked while Jeno asked, “The one who cheated on his wife while she waited for him to return home?”

Renjun nodded, not expecting Taeil to get the reference.

“My parents really liked the odyssey, it was my bedtime story.” He explained, looking down to Thanatos again, scratching the cat’s neck and letting Thanatos snuggle his head into his hand.

“Aw how nice! Do you know any other stories? We can talk about them together!” Said Taeil excitedly, petting Odysseus who was still laying in Renjun’s hood.

“I only know the odyssey but I’m eager to learn.” Said Renjun with a shy smile. 

“Great! I’ll teach you!”

Renjun’s face lightened up, seeing Taeil so excited and it looked like there were stars in his eyes. 

In that moment the door to the Salon flew open and Haechan stomped inside. 

“Yo I was about to beat the weakling’s ass in Overwatch, what’s wrong?”

No one really reacted to Haechan’s cursing, already used to it even after so little time. Except Renjun who flinched at Haechan’s aggressive tone. 

“Sit down and wait. Taeyong called for an emergency meeting or something.” Said Ten unbothered , hanging off the chair back of the couch. 

“Where is Taeyong then?” Asked Haechan grumpily and walked over to sit down next to Kun.

“I don’t know what’s taking him so long, he went to visit his dad and took Jaehyun, Jisung and Chenle with him.” Replied Ten simply.

“How long have you been waiting for?” Continued Haechan to ask.

Ten sat up. “Maybe 10 minutes? He sent a message to the group chat that he’s going to pick the kids up and that we should wait for him. But we’re still waiting for Doyoung, too.”

“What about Johnny and Mark?”

Ten shrugged his shoulder. “If they don’t want to come, they don’t have to.”

“Fucking Taeyong’s favourite privilege.” Growled Haechan.

“They’re probably busy.” Meant Taeil.

“They’ve been playing Overwatch with me for the past two hours.” Complained Haechan.

Taeil shrugged his shoulder. “They’re currently working on a new software. Also, sometimes they don’t feel like seeing anyone.”

“They’re weak and need an excuse.” Meant Haechan, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Taeil sighed. “They’re not and I know you’re smart enough to know that too.”

“Whatever. I’m hungry.” Changed Haechan the topic quickly.

“You’re like a spoiled child.” Threw Jaemin in. “Oh shut up, fuckface.” Said Haechan but there was no fire behind it.

“Ignore him.” Whispered Jeno to Renjun. “Haechan likes to throw big mean words around but he’s probably just insecure. Don’t mind him.”

“Do you know why exactly he is like that?” Whispered Renjun back, observing Haechan how he lay sprawled out on the couch with narrowed eyes.

Jeno shook his head and scratched Odysseus head. The little kitty had woken up from his slumber, probably because of Haechan dramatic entry. And for a moment the whole room was silent - almost peaceful, only the purring of the three cats in the room could be heard - when Renjun’s stomach grumbled loudly.

“You’re hungry?” Asked Jeno the obvious question and Renjun nodded, cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment.

“Taeil, Renjun’s favourite meal is hot pot. Can we cook it for tonight’s dinner?” Asked Jeno with the best puppy tone.

“You don’t have to-“ wanted Renjun to complain weakly but Taeil already interrupted him.

“Sure we can. But it needs a lot of time and work. Doyoung’s still not here too. And also, I don’t know if we have all the ingredients here. But if it’s Renjun’s favourite meal, we almost have to cook it as a welcome meal, am I right’” Said Taeil and ruffled Renjun’s hair in an affectionate way.

Jeno wished he could do the same.

“I didn’t get a welcome meal.” Complained Haechan.

“Spoiled brat.”

“Shut the hell up.”

Jaemin just laughed.

“Who wants to help cooking?” Asked Taeil, ignoring Jaemin and Haechan’s bickering.

“I want to help Hyung!” Jungwoo’s hand shot up like a school kid’s.

“I want to help too!” Tagged Lucas along automatically.

“Ahh..Alright. Lucas are you sure?” Hesitated Taeil. 

“Why?” Asked Lucas, honestly confused. 

“Last time you helped, you tried to cut carrots with a cookie cutter.” Reminded him Jungwoo. 

“That was last time! And I improved!” Complained Lucas.

“Yeah sure.” Said Jungwoo with a lazy smile.  
“I will show you!”

“Yeah, impress me.” Said Jungwoo, trying to keep a straight face but bursting out laughing when he looked at Lucas’ puppy eyes.

“I wanna help too.” Added Renjun shyly. “Me too!” Said Jeno immediately.

“All right, get ready for some delicious hot pot for dinner, guys.” Said Taeil.

“I wonder what takes Taeyong so long.” Murmured Ten to himself as soon as the cooking team left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's gonna be fun. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always loved!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why it took Taeyong so long to pick Chenle and Jisung up  
-
> 
> (Rafa don't hate me)
> 
> we getting sad boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe oopsie it it took me...a while to update again. sorry y'all. ...finals...christmas...new year's eve you know how it rolls. Really struggled with this chapter too. Took me a while to get in the flow again.
> 
> pls enjoy

When Taeyong stepped out of the elevator a horrifying scene welcomed him. The two bodyguard that guard the front door to the apartment were both laying on the floor in their own blood, that was still dripping from their sliced necks. The crimson red making a strong contrast to the white marble. 

Taeyong felt how his heart became heavy as a stone in his chest that seemed to squeeze all the air out of his lungs. “Oh no…” he whispered, a dark foreboding coming to his mind. He just wanted to quickly pick up Chenle and Jisung that spent the day with their “grandparents” and then go home to his beloved mate. He felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pants, probably his mate asking what takes him so long but he couldn’t care less about that right now.

Carefully he crouched next to one of the bodyguards, putting two fingers at the side of his already cold neck to check for the pulse. Nothing. 

Whoever killed them was for sure very skilled. Probably perfectly punctuating the artery and the cervical spine, causing them to not even be able to call for help before they died.

Taeyong’s finger wandered down the guy’s neck. There was still a little bit of body heat left and the blood didn’t dry it, which means the accident just happened. Those that mean….

Taeyong’s blood ran cold and he jumped to his feet. The killer could still be here. What about Jisung and Chenle, his parents…

Taeyong threw himself at the door, it was locked, which was odd. A little hope creeped up in him. They could still be okay. Maybe the killer heard him coming and flee. No that wouldn’t make sense… It doesn’t make sense at all right now. The lock at the door wasn’t broken either. And how did the person even get here…

Suddenly the door opened and Taeyong nearly fell to the feet of the maid that was peeking her head outside.

“Master Taeyong, you were announced and I heard a loud bang- AHH!” The maid shrieked, seeing the two bodyguards lying dead on the floor.

She grabbed Taeyong’s arm and pulled him inside, quickly closing the door again. Taeyong couldn’t thank her or spend her any more thought, he immediately ran to search for Jisung and Chenle. He knew that they love to spend most of their time here in the library. Reading all the books they could get. And in that direction he was heading right now.

A dull sound could be heard. Sounding terrifyingly like a gun shot and then the shattering of glass. Not good at all.

Taeyong slithered around the corner, his gun in his hand as he opened the door to the library. Nothing. Nobody was here and no signs for a fight.

He could hear the maid trying to keep up with him coming. “What is happening?” She wanted to know, forgetting the honorific.

Taeyong ignored her question. “Where are they?” He demanded.

“In the piano room.” The maid answered. And Taeyong already ran off.

Everything felt numb while he was running through the big apartment. The piano room was on the other side from where he was right now. He never ran this fast, he wished he could be faster. 

The chains on his jingled loudly while he was running through the maze, slithering around corners, the heavy carpet making his rash footsteps sound dull. No other gun shots could be heard.

Taeyong slammed himself at the heavy door of the library, stumbling inside and coming to a slithering halt to take in the scene, gun held in front of him.

He slowly lowered his gun.

The grand panorama window of this room was shattered into pieces and the cold wind from outside blew through the room. The grand white piano had crimson red spots, the expensive carpet was stained red. And Jaejoong’s black pants were soaked with the blood of his dying mate in his lap.

Jaejoong was slowly threading his fingers through the soft hair of his mate, avoiding the spots were it stuck covered in blood to his mate’s forehead, also avoiding the big gash on the side of his beautiful face. 

The shock was written in his face as he watched the life drain from his beloved mate, not being able to do anything against it. He couldn’t stop the tears dripping onto his mate’s face but he was quick to gently wipe them off. He also couldn’t stop the shuttering sob escaping his chest when his mate slowly blinked, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“stay with me stay with me stay with me. I’m begging you my lover, stay with me.” He pleaded, voice airy and broken. Taking his mate’s hand and pressing it to his face, snuggling into the already cold hand. “I can’t live without you. My lover, stay with me. Stay with me, my love. I can’t live without you. The nights will turn dark and days without any sight of light.” He whimpered, desperately trying to hold onto the life running out of his mate. 

Chenle was kneeling next to pair, desperately holding onto the jacket of Changmin, as if that would make him stay in this world. Tears were streaming down his cheeks while his whole body was shaking. 

Jisung was still sitting on the piano stool, where seconds ago he was watching Chenle’s skilled fingers dance over the ivory keys. Everything was alright and Jaejoong and Changmin were sitting on the couch, watching them with a fond smile.

He felt completely numb, not even tears were building up in his eyes, He couldn’t do anything other than just sit there in shock, watching yet another part of his family slowly dying. He felt the urge to run. Just run away, away from all his problems and his beloved dying in an unfair, dangerous world.

He didn’t even notice he moved, when he was already standing. Running straight into Taeyong. He looked up. Looking into Taeyong’s warm, inviting eyes, his arms holding him that were so familiar and comforting - everything came crumbling down. 

With a shrieking sob he buried his face in Taeyong’s chest, shutting his eyes close, just wanting to forget everything he just saw. He wanted to be 6 again, when he would have a nightmare -the moment of his parents dying repeating over and over in front of his eyes - and Taeyong waking him up from it. Rubbing his back and telling him with a soft voice that everything is okay and that Mommy and Daddy are in heaven now, not wanting him to be sad. He wanted that again. He wanted everything to just be a really bad nightmare.

Jisung felt how Taeyong stroked his back, drawing little patterns and petting the back of his head. He awkwardly pushed them forwards to kneel besides his parents. 

Taeyong moved them to kneel besides Chenle, who was still crying hysterically and pulled him in a group hug, comforting them both.

His brain is still processing what is going on but his instinct is telling him to comfort his boys first. He watched his always so calm and collected father crying while quietly murmuring something to his other father, whose bleeding head was bedded in Jaejoong’s lap. 

And then, with one last shuddering breath Changmin’s eyes closed and didn’t open again. 

———————

The maid appeared in the doorway seconds after. She immediately rushed to kneel besides Jaejoong, putting her small, quivering hand on Jaejoong’s shoulder. 

“Is it the moment?” She asked with a tender voice, trying her best to sound calm.

“…yes” whispered Jaejoong. He whimpered as he pressed his forehead to his mate’s soft hair a last time before he lifted his head again. It was still warm but in a few minutes his lover will be cold and completely lifeless. Only an empty shell that once held the soul of the person he loved so much.

“Inform the desk, We-“ he took a deep breath “I…will head out soon. You prepare everything as it is in the plan.” 

“Yes master.” The maid said quietly and stood up, bowed and hurried out of the room.

“Dad…What- Please inform me. I don’t understand.” Asked Taeyong, while holding both now crying boys to his chest. 

“It happened out of sudden…suddenly there was a gun shot, the window shattered and Changmin went to the ground. You need to leave. Whatever this was, it was a warning.” Jaejoong grabbed Taeyong’s hand, his eyes pleading. One hand still rested in Changmin’s now cold and lifeless hand.

“The guards are down too.” Said Taeyong and Jaejoong’s eyes went wide.

“But that can’t be- There is no way to get in without being noticed!”

Taeyong felt his heart drop. “I’ll think of a way. But we really should leave now. This might have been just a warning but they’re probably still around. We should leave now.”

Jaejoong nodded before his eyes wandered back down to the face of his dead mate. Tenderly he caressed Changmin’s cheek.

“I’ll inform you if I find out anything…” Taeyong’s voice cracked, now looking at his dead father too, his brain seemed to realise just now what really happened and what coincidence it brings with it. He felt tears bubbling up in him.

“Okay I gotta leave now… You have everything sorted?” He asked.

“We…yeah we have a plan for situation like this. Everything is sorted. Don’t worry too much about me. I…will visit you in the upcoming days. Please bring the kids now out of here.” He pointed to Jisung and Chenle who stopped crying to only stare into the void, without any emotion on their faces. Taeyong winced at the amount of pain in their eyes.

Taeyong took a last shuddering breath before standing up, pulling Jisung and Chenle with him. 

“Yeah okay…we gotta leave. I…I love you, dad. Okay?”

“Love you too, my son…We’re always proud of you.”

Taeyong nodded, lips pressed together, forcing the tears back.

“Come on boys, let’s go. Let’s go home.”

And with a last glance back at his two fathers he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't write emotions...? feels really ?flat? when I read it.  
but whatever. next chapter some background stories cause I have to think about what to write next? who knows...
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
